Cyber Space Sweetheart
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: When Neji decides to propose to Tenten after being away from her for so long, he discovers that she's already taken. How will he get her back? Easy: Use Modern Technology and the Internet. How will our prodigy do it? NejiTen. R&R please.
1. Neji Hyuga is Back

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I know the title sucks. I'm sorry. The site's eating a lot of symbols so I couldn't use the title I wanted to use. Those of you who got the author alert e-mail, you guys probably saw that the story's title was "I". Well, I made a mistake so I had to change it. Sorry.**

**I am back with a new chapter story! Wooh! But I'll still be posting one-shots every now and then even though I'll be working on this. This is a NejiTen Romance chapter fan fic, just like my last one. But this first chapter doesn't have that much humor. Sorry. But maybe there will be a few laughs in the later chapters.**

**Enjoy and please be kind and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Neji! You're back! My youthful friend! Give me a hug!"

"Lee!" Neji sharply backed off as his former teammate, Rock Lee, tried to bombard him with a youthful embrace. He swung the huge bag on his back to his face, covering himself to avoid Lee's 'youthful' attempts.

"I don't have time for this!" Neji yelled, trying to push Lee away. On the other had, Lee had drawn attention from everyone else present.

They were actually in the middle of a crowded and busy street in Konoha when Lee saw Neji walking around. If you haven't seen a dear friend in almost five years, you would've done the same.

Neji managed to shove Lee away and when he had done so successfully, he fixed his hair with his palms, flattening the raised strands, "Yes, Lee, I know I've been gone for long," Neji started, "But I've got something important to do."

Surprised, Lee arched one of his bushy brows and asked, "You've got something important to do? You just got back from the Land of Waves and you're finally home! What could be more important than going around Konoha, youthfully announcing your arrival?"

Grumbling, Neji pulled Lee nearer and he muttered, "A lot of things are more important than that, as of now. Where's Tenten?"

Patting his pal's back, and completely ignoring his statement, Lee then exclaimed, "Look, let's host a youthful party tonight! We'll invite every youth we know! And Gai-sensei will be so happy to finally see you again!"

"Lee!" Neji growled, shutting Lee up. He looked fierce and irritated and he was practically clenching his fists and nipping his lower lip. Neji breathed a sigh then muttered with a growl, repeating his previous question, "Where's Tenten?"

Upon hearing that, Lee smiled and foolishly answered, "Actually… I don't know, either. I haven't seen her for some time. I think she's busy, like always. You know how ANBUs are, always on their missions."

"She's an ANBU?" Neji repeated, almost shocked. Although he has always thought that she was a great kunoichi, he never expected her to try her hand on becoming an ANBU. And this little realization somehow broke his hopes somehow…

"I need to see her." Neji plainly said, grabbing Lee's shoulders, firmly shaking him. Lee tried to stand still and when he was finally standing right, he said, "Well, we'll look for her later. We must proceed to Gai-sensei to tell him the wonderful news of youth!"

"No," Neji sternly replied, now getting annoyed with Lee's ignorance of his words, "I _have _to go see Tenten first, before anything else. It's really important, Lee. I have to do it before it's too late."

Suddenly beginning to catch on with what he meant, Lee's eyes sparkled and he exclaimed, "Aw, you missed her, didn't you?"

Hiding a slight blush, Neji muttered back, "Of course I missed her… but that's not the only thing… Just take me to her!"

"No problem, Neji!" Lee said, his hands in a salute. Then, Neji froze at what Lee did next…

"TENTEN!" he yelled, bringing too much attention to the two of them. His eyes grew as Lee turned to every direction in the street, screaming, "OH, TENTEN! NEJI'S BACK AND HE WANTED TO SEE YOU BECAUSE HE MISSES YOU!"

"Lee!" Neji half-yelled at his teammate. Neji slammed his palm onto Lee's mouth, shutting him up once again, "You're embarrassing yourself." Neji plainly explained.

But despite that, Lee's efforts weren't in vain.

"N-Neji?" a soft, delighted voice said from behind Neji. He knew well who it was. He turned and found his best friend and teammate, Tenten.

She gazed at him with gleaming eyes and a huge grin. She still looked the same: her brown hair was still fixed into buns and she still looked as beautiful as ever. The only difference was that there was now a Panda ANBU mask that loosely hung around her neck and she now sported an ANBU uniform.

She looked back at him as the two just stared back at each other, both too stunned and in high spirits to even speak or make a move. Breaking the awkward sense in the air, Neji chuckled and said, "It's been… so long, huh?"

Tenten didn't answer immediately. Soon, she found herself throwing her arms around Neji and squealing, "You're back! I can't believe you're back! This is so great!" Her hug got tighter by the second as she swung around with Neji in her arms.

"How come you don't complain when Tenten hugs you?" Lee grumbled at Neji jokingly as he watched the two, still caught in their tense embrace. In a minute, Tenten let go of him and joyfully asked, "When did you come back?"

"Just yesterday." Neji answered her question with a beam on his expression, "I had to submit the reports to the Hokage so I couldn't show up earlier." Still jumpy, Tenten just managed to say, "Oh, I'm so glad you're back!"

Once again, she gave him another hug, making Neji feel better all the more. Lee made a youthful gesture and offered, "I'll go and call Gai-sensei! You two just stay there!" He then zoomed off, leaving a trail of dust behind his steps.

Neji and Tenten chuckled at their teammate's eagerness and only now did they realize that most of the people around (since, like I said, they were in a crowded street) have started to stare at them and some have begun to grin at the two, glad for their reunion.

Slightly embarrassed, Neji sheepishly smiled at Tenten and whispered, "Let's talk somewhere… private, what do you say?"

"I agree." Tenten quickly replied, grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing through the people to get through, "Let's go to my house, okay?" Tenten said, not waiting for an answer from him. Neji just nodded as he passed through the villagers.

Her hand was comfortably wrapped around his and with that, Neji couldn't help but stare at their entwined fingers. Every time he did, he felt more and more gauche. 'Okay…' he thought to himself, 'We get to her house, talk a little about our lives so far… then, I propose. Yeah, that's it.'

Neji shoved his free hand into his side pocket, making sure that he didn't lose the engagement ring in his journey through the crowd. When he managed to sense the ring's miniature rhinestones and smooth texture against his finger, he felt quite relieved.

He saw that Tenten had moved from her original home to a house she had rented. The outside definitely needed a new coat of paint but when he had proceeded inside with her, everything was homey and cozy. It certainly had Tenten's touch.

Tired, Tenten threw herself onto the spacey couch at the center of the living room, in front of the television. She heaved a sigh then turned to him, "I still can't get used to the streets of Konoha nowadays. Back when you left the other year, the Hokage was forced to narrow down the streets."

Nodding and pretending to be interested, Neji sat beside her after she motioned to him. "So, Neji," she began, scooting nearer to her best friend, "Are you back for good? Or is this just some vacation of some sort?"

Slightly chuckling, Neji faced her and explained, "I'm not back for good, unfortunately. You can say it's a vacation, though. But I won't be considering it one. While I'm here, I'll be in the Hyuga Manor where Hinata lives."

"I see," Tenten said, acknowledging, "Remind me again why you left. It happened so long ago and somehow, it still doesn't make sense to me. Why did you have to go?"

'You're right.' Neji thought, 'Why _did _I need to leave? Why did I need to leave you?'

Fixing his seat, Neji then went on saying, "Remember how the abolishment of the my clan's system didn't go well? It ended up to forcing the Main Branch and Lower Branch to separate, making the clan present in more countries. The Main members stayed in Konoha while the Lower Branch spread out."

In understanding, Tenten nodded and muttered in reply to this, "But that's unfair, isn't it? And why do the Branch members need to spread out?"

Shrugging, Neji answered, "It's to create a better alliance with the other countries, I think. All we can do is follow from fear of death. You know how things in my clan goes." He stopped there and changed the topic, "What about you, Tenten? How're you doing so far?"

"Well," Tenten started, cupping her own chin in her hand as if she was thinking deeply, "I tried to become ANBU several times already but I only became ANBU last year. I moved to this house, which I just rented, since I didn't want my parents to worry about me anymore…and…"

Suddenly, a pleased smile crossed to her face, making Neji feel strange. It was the kind of smile she would make when she was crushing on Sasuke. It was the kind of smile she made when she thought of fluffy love scenes during her free time. Something told him that there was bad news for him…

"And I'm engaged." She finished.

Then and there, Neji's eyes grew and his throat went dry. His hands shook a little and all he could say (actually, stammer) was, "E-Engaged? You're engaged? To who?"

Tenten drew her hand out, showing Neji the golden (A/C: You can give golden engagement rings, right?) and diamond studded engagement ring she wore on her finger. She lovingly smiled at it and said, "Kankuro gave me a golden ring because it matches the golden sands of Suna…"

"Kankuro, eh?" Neji muttered, trying to smile as he hid the fury. She merely nodded and explained, "He proposed to me just last week. He's a nice guy, you know. I just never thought that he'd…"

"So you two were dating?" Neji calmly asked her, gripping a portion of his shirt as he released the anger. At first, she thought then mumbled, "Well, not really dating as in _dating_." She knew she didn't make much sense. "He'd sing outside my window and take me to restaurants and go watch plays…"

As she went on, Neji imagined in his head how it looked like… how it would seem to be if he suddenly saw Tenten holding hands with Kankuro as they walk down Lovers' Lane with the nosy Temari and the suspicious Kazekage Gaara trailing them, noting their every move.

She'd soon be moving out of Konoha, to live with Kankuro in Sunagakure. There, she'd be part of the Kazekage household. Their kids will all have brown hair and that way, they'll all match in front of Christmas cards (A/C: Wait… what?) and she'll have a beautiful and rich life there…

…without him.

"…I never saw him as more than a close friend, actually, but when he asked me if I wanted to marry him, something told me that saying yes was the right thing, don't you think?" Tenten concluded, leaving Neji staring blankly into her eyes.

'Humph.' He thought angrily, 'I lost her even before I had her.'

"Oh, and Neji?" she interrupted his thoughts, but for once, he didn't mind, "You're going to be the best man. Lee declined that because he wanted to be the ring bearer. Is that fine?"

Soon, Neji remembered that he wouldn't be in Konoha for long, "Wait a minute, when is your wedding, anyway?"

With the question, Tenten rushed to the kitchen, took the calendar that hung above her fridge then brought it to the living room, flipping through the pages. "The first day of next month. Kankuro said that would be great because it's sort of a good luck thing."

Upon hearing that, Neji made a disappointed face as he thought, 'So soon?' He bit his lip and muttered to Tenten as she put the calendar on the coffee table nearby, "Well, that's too bad. I can't attend your wedding."

"Huh? Why not?" Tenten asked with a worried and saddened expression, "It's just almost a week and three days away."

He heaved a sigh told her, "I told you, I'm not back here for good. I'm just… back for a quick report to the Main Branch and a few more requirements. I have to go back to the Land of Waves on the morning of your wedding… Yeah, there."

Brushing the fact off, Tenten then said, "Is that all? Then reschedule your journey back the day after. It's that simple."

"It's not that simple." He sharply replied, "Uh… some of the Branch members that stay with me back in the Land of Waves will be picking me up. It'd be really shameful of me if I kept them waiting. And… I have permission to stay here until then. Yeah, that's it."

This disappointed Tenten greatly. She couldn't reschedule her wedding for Neji because Kankuro would freak if she did. Plus, the invitations have been sent. And Gaara would kill her before she even became part of their family if she messed things up.

She looked down and as she did, Neji felt guilt eating him up… because he lied. He had permission to stay in Konoha for a maximum of twelve months. He could attend Tenten's wedding and nothing was holding him back… nothing but his aching heart, that is.

Clearing his throat, Neji glanced at his watch and excused himself, "Tenten, I have a meeting with Hinata in an hour. Do you mind if I went and got some rest for a little while? I'll be back after the meeting, if you like."

Her expression changed from the dismayed frown to a carefree and charming smile, "You can rest here, Neji! I'll make you some ramen or maybe some barbecued beef. I also have an extra room upstairs and you can catch up with your sleep there. Just stay."

Seeing that she wanted him to stay so badly, Neji shook his head and said, "No, that won't be necessary. Besides, I… also need to talk to the Hokage on how things are going. I'm sorry."

Pouting, Tenten then finally asked, "Can you come over tonight? I'll make dinner for the two of us to celebrate your return and we can talk some more! You'd like that?"

Hearing that, Neji answered with a cheerful grin, "I'd love that."

Tenten giggled and stood up, escorting him to the door. Her arm was locked with his and she said, "I'll pass by the Hyuga Manor to pick you up around seven o'clock tonight. You might have a hard time getting here since you're new to my home."

Neji just nodded and when he was out the door, Tenten waved good-bye from inside her house and after that, she slowly shut the door.

When she had completely closed the door, Neji sighed deeply and grumbled, "I'm such a liar…"

_Flashback (Neji's):_

"_Neji Hyuga," a messenger came by, holding a scroll, "There is a message from Lady Hinata of Konoha for you."_

_Slightly surprised, Neji took the scroll then read it on the spot. Somehow, the letter made him happy inside:_

'_Dear Cousin Neji,_

_Things here in Konoha have changed a lot. The streets were narrowed to make more space for houses. The Ichiraku Ramen Shop is now thrice as big as it was before. The alliance with the other countries, especially Sunagakure, is getting stronger. There is now trust around us. How are things there in the Land of Waves? I apologize that you had to be sent there._

_I have a special message from my father, Hiashi, for you. In the effort to make the Hyuga clan more vast and composed of more members, my father has given you the free will to marry anyone you choose since you are now of age._

_As the head of the Lower Branch of our clan, you are given the privilege to pick a wife from any country or village, including Konoha. My father has been questioning my choice of spouse for I wished to marry Naruto. But he only approved of Kiba. He said it would make the clan's bonds stronger._

_Anyway, you are given permission to leave the Land of Waves for other lands and villages to search for a proper spouse. But you can only stay outside the Land of Waves for a maximum of twelve months._

_By the way, Cousin Neji, I heard Tenten-Chan's single, if I heard right._

_Regards,_

_Lady Hinata Hyuga'_

_And on that moment, he knew he had this chance. Immediately, he rushed to the jewelry store with an eager and joyful grin on. Slapping some money onto the counter, he exclaimed, "Sell me the most expensive and best engagement ring you have!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Neji! My youthful Neji! Give your sensei a big, youthful, manly hug!" an ever-familiar voice came booming from nearby. Neji regretted turning around for he soon came face-to-face with Maito Gai, still in a spandex and still donning his freaky grin.

Neji said nothing as Gai outstretched his arms, ready to give Neji a squeeze. He simply stood there with discouragement and misery in his eyes. With that, Lee gasped, saying, "What happened to the youthfulness you had, Neji? Why so down?"

Shaking his head as he looked down, Neji muttered, "Nothing, nothing."

As soon as he was done murmuring, Gai yelled, "Let us rush to the nearest bar and celebrate with a cup of sake or ten! Then, we can go my place and surf the Internet for 'Youthful Ways to Celebrate a Teammate's Return'!"

Lee then smirked a la Gai-sensei and yelped with his thumbs up, "Yosh! Let us do so, Gai-sensei! Come, Neji! …Neji?"

Indeed, Neji appeared puzzled and staggered, "There's… There's Internet in Konoha nowadays?" he said in a shocked tone. He never realized how much the village has improved (and kinda modernized) since he left.

"Of course!" Gai-sensei answered youthfully, "We even have wireless connection in every restaurant around here, including Ichiraku! Seriously, our village needed to keep up. Can you believe that the Hidden Rain Village already have water-proof laptops?"

"Well, they needed those badly, Gai-sensei." Lee explained, "No time to talk! We must go and celebrate, remember? Yosh!"

But Neji's mind was elsewhere. He didn't want to celebrate anything. All he wanted to do was think deeply, thoroughly and intensely so he'd come up with a way to do something about Tenten's engagement. He only wanted to either get over it in three seconds or get her back…

…Okay, he chose the second choice. But how will he do it?

"Wait…" he suddenly whispered to himself, snapping into a series of ideas. The two spandex-wearing shinobi in front of him stared back at him, perplexed. He cupped his chin and thought, 'With the technology Konoha's beginning to have, I _might _be able to get Tenten back…'

"Neji, what the heck's youthfully bothering you?" Lee asked, curiously and worriedly, "You've been looking so deep in thought and anxious since you arrived." Knowing Lee won't stop asking him about his behavior (and hoping that somehow they'd help him), Neji decided that he could trust the two.

"Tenten's engaged, right?" Neji muttered, biting back the frustration he had. Upon hearing that, Gai and Lee grew sparkly-eyed and (almost gaily) squealed with their hands folded, "Aww! Neji's jealous!"

Turning bright red, Neji snapped calmly, "No, it's not that. I… I just don't like the idea of her moving to Suna with that puppet guy Kankuro. It's… It's not good for her… complexion."

Lee threw an 'I know what you, like, mean' look and Gai-sensei then exclaimed, "I knew you've always loved her! Youthful love must prevail!"

Seriously, Neji wanted to throw those two guys to the next village with a Kaiten but all he could do was mutter, "Be quiet. Fine, so you're right."

Eager and excited, Lee asked, "What are you going to do, Neji? Gonna woo her with every trick you know? Huh? Huh?"

Shaking his head, Neji murmured loud enough for Gai and Lee to hear, "I don't know any tricks. But I think the new technology here in the village, especially the World Wide Web, will help me."

"What?" Gai said, almost baffled, "How?"

Neji smirked and muttered back, "You'll see. Gai-sensei, can I use your laptop and your Internet server… if you have one?"

Nodding and holding up his thumb, Gai replied, "Gladly, Neji! What are you going to do with it? Look for youthful pictures of nude girls?" Neji swore he heard both Gai and Lee giggle with the statement.

"No." Neji plainly said, walking ahead of them, "I'm going to win Tenten back… hopefully."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here's the first chapter! I hope the story sounds interesting. The next few chapters will be good, I promise. If you like the story so far, stay tuned for the next chapters.**

**Please leave a review, saying what you think of this.**

**Thank you and if I think it'll be worth it, I'll continue the story down to the last chapter!**

**By the way, I have **_**nothing **_**against Kankuro. I am a Kankuro fan girl. But I'm **_**against **_**KankTen. No offense.**


	2. The Bug

**Yo, guys. This is the second chapter of "Cyber Space Sweethearts". Once again, I apologize for the –barf- title.**

**Now, I've decided to try something new. I'm not sure if you guys have tried this but, this is my deal: I'm going to get a couple of chosen lines/verses from a couple of songs and fit them into this one chapter! If you don't get what I mean, just read the chapter and hopefully, you will. I've done this before but those stories are officially gone.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! XD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the many song verses/lines I sneaked into this chappie. The titles, singers/bands of the songs I used will be listed at the Author's Note/Comments at the end of this chapter. Thank you!**

**NOTE: It's important to read the lyrics. Don't ignore or neglect them because if you don't read them, you could end up not understanding some of this story or might even misunderstand. Thank you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you need help, Neji?" Lee offered, wanting to burst out laughing, "You look completely lost there."

Frustrated and insulted, Neji sharply turned to his teammate and growled, "Hey, just because I'm new to technology doesn't mean I'm stupid and can't possibly have any idea how to use it. Now… what do you call this thing connected to the computer again? A rat?"

"A mouse." Lee corrected, glancing over to Gai's emerald green computer mouse. Neji almost sweat dropped and muttered, "Rat… mouse… hamster… They're all hairy rodents, anyway…"

Gai's green Apple laptop sat snugly on Neji's lap as he comfortably positioned himself on the couch in the Hyuga Manor's living room. He was surfing the web for random love songs for his first scheme.

"Remind me again what you'll be doing to youthfully gain Tenten's love again, Neji." Lee said as he stood behind the couch, peeing at the laptop's screen as Neji Googled for three more songs to download.

Hesitantly, Neji sighed and grumbled, "Alright. Tenten invited me for dinner tonight and I guess I'm going to take my chances this early to be sure. Where the heck is Shino, by the way? Did you call him already?"

Nodding, Lee explained, "I did five minutes ago but he youthfully said that the streets is full of traffics at this time so he might be a little late."

Upon hearing that, Neji then book marked another page with a choice song then said, "Well, he has to arrive soon. He's the only one who knows how to use bugs, right? Gai-sensei said so."

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed, "Shino's practically mastered both his parasitic insects _and _the kind of bugs that are electronic. Why do you need his help? You're not telling me anything!"

At this, Lee clenched his still bandaged fists and his eyes seemed to be flaming with the fire of youth, "Youths must share secrets!"

Neji threw an annoyed glare at him and grumbled, "I'll tell you when Shino arrives so I don't have to explain it twice. I just hope the two of you aren't slow on catching on with explanations."

With a quick salute, Lee once again yelped, "Yosh!"

After rolling his eyes, Neji continued his search for songs. He only needed one more and that'd be all. Over all, he'd saved about thirteen songs.

'I hope this was all worth it in the end.' Neji said in his head. He's sure that this won't go smoothly since nothing does and he's also assuming that he won't be successful in catching Tenten's eye with just this one try. Neji's a realistic man and he knows better than to hope more than act. Yes, he'd try many (and _any_) schemes and probably won't stop till he's got it right.

"Cousin Neji, good afternoon." A shy voice came from the kitchen pathway. Unsurprisingly, it was Hinata in a pink and cream kimono. Her long purple hair still had the bangs she has always had but the rest of her locks was let loose, swaying according to her movements.

Not bothering to turn around and look at her, Neji mumbled, "You said Tenten was single." It was all he wanted to tell her, even at this time.

With that, Hinata placed the tray of tea she carried from the kitchen onto the coffee table in front of the couch and said in sincere apology, "I apologize, Cousin Neji. I didn't know that Kankuro had already proposed to her. Ino told me that she was single and of course, I believed her since she was the gossip queen, right?" (A/C: I've got nothing against Ino. I like her.)

For the first time, Neji listened to Hinata's stuttering and he didn't snap back. Instead he nodded and muttered something about 'Ino being such a deaf eavesdropper' and 'How cheesy of Kankuro to give her a golden engagement ring'.

Of course, the trio merely sat in the Hyuga living room, silent. Hinata was busy drinking her share of the tea while Lee stared out the window, where the sun was slowly setting and squirrels were scampering at the nearby tree and Neji was busy saving his last song and waiting for Shino.

_Ding dong. _

"Well, it's about time…" Neji grumbled, putting Gai's laptop onto the coffee table then standing up to answer the door, assuming it was Shino.

Slightly irritated, Neji made his way to the front door and swung it open, finding Shino still in the hooded cloak and sunglasses. It was either this guy was allergic to the sun or he was simply shy or maybe he just hates everyone.

"Traffic, eh?" Neji muttered, letting the Aburame enter, "I don't think the leaf ninjas use cars even if we _are _beginning to modernize."

Shino glared behind his sunglasses and answered smoothly, "You don't know how tightly packed the streets are in Konoha. You don't know because you just arrived yesterday. How would _you _want to squeeze through the people and smell anyone else for the next ten blocks?"

Brushing the dumb remark off, Neji motioned Shino to go take a look at Gai's laptop, "Look, Shino, I heard you turned to a whacker…"

"Hacker, Neji. _Hacker_." Lee corrected once again, smiling at his oh-so-youthful intelligence.

Neji gave him a snarled look then grumbled, "Whatever. Anyway, Lee said _hackers _like you can 'bug' systems and even leave bugs anywhere?"

Nodding, Shino explained, "I'm an Aburame. Of course I can bug systems. What kind of systems are we talking about, chakra systems or computer systems?" He had called a few swarms of his insects to come out to be seen to impress his audience. Hinata slightly shivered and Lee wanted to shriek.

"Computer system, Shino. Don't be a show-off." Neji mumbled, pointing at Gai's laptop, "I have a plan and it's for personal reasons. Are you willing to help me? No, wait, you better be willing to help me."

Shino took back his insects, returning them into their nests and he asked, "What's in it for me, anyway? Either you pay me for it or blackmail into it. But I prefer the…" He held up his hand and rubbed his fingers, saying, "…cash kind of offer."

'Humph.' Neji thought furiously, 'Five years out of Konoha and this bug-freak turns into a mafia kind of guy.' Neji, of course, chose blackmail. "I've got cans of bug spray and you wouldn't want me to spray each bottle's contents into your house till their empty. But you can prevent this by helping me."

Slightly gulping, Shino sat onto a space on the couch then grabbed Gai's laptop, putting it onto his own lap, saying, "What do you want me to do? Hack into someone's system and contaminate his files with the 'I Hate You' virus? That's my specialty."

Shaking his head, Neji explained, "It's simple: I'm having dinner with Tenten tonight at her house. I downloaded thirteen songs and they're all in the folder labeled 'NxT' (ahem, no reason). I want you to take a few lines or verses from each song, put them into one of your (technological) bugs and wire them into Tenten's house. Also, program them to play automatically. Tenten will think it's just playing somewhere nearby that way, right?"

"I guess." Shino said, shrugging, "So, I think I'll just stick one of my bugs onto her ceiling and it'll play as you two have dinner. What's that for?"

Smirking, Neji said, "It's just to set the mood or something. I've got personal reasons."

'More like pig-headed reasons.' Shino said in his head as he thought Neji's so –car crash- to think he's so dreamy and smooth. Pathetic.

"How many minutes and seconds will each verse or line be? Do you have any preference of order or something?" Shino asked as he started speed typing as he began to program one of his bugs. Neji crossed his arms and muttered, "You're the slacker. You do what you can. Just make sure it's good."

"_Hacker._" Shino growled, correcting Neji, "Not slacker."

Shino went to work, saving the song lines into his bug's database and programming its timing so it'll be right. But even if Shino is working hard for this (in fear of getting his house fumigated with bug spray), he snickered quietly as he did a few things to get back a Neji for being such a… brat (?). No, he didn't touch the timing or the original program. He only touched the verses, just like what he was supposed to, right?…

"Done."

After finishing a cup of Hinata's tea, Neji turned to Shino and said, "What? You're done? Are you sure?" Indeed, he was surprised to see that Shino was done in just a few minutes.

Stretching his fingers, Shino calmed himself from all the speed typing and code cracking then explained, "The programs set. The timing's right. I picked the best verses in every song. All we gotta do now is wire this baby into her house and leave everything else to me."

Upon hearing this, Neji was satisfied, "Alright. Go put that bug into the right position in her house and make sure it only starts playing the song verses when we're already having dinner, okay?"

He was just answered by a nod (and a mischievous and deceiving grin behind Shino's cloak). Lee stood up and exclaimed, "Yosh! My teammate, Neji, of youth and love! I shall support you all the way!"

Neji just hoped that everything would be fine, if not perfect.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"My food isn't spiked with poison, you know." Tenten joked as she picked up the drumstick she had on her plate, ready to take a bite out of it.

Neji lifted his head from his gape at the food on his plate, looking up to Tenten. He smiled and said, "I know, I know. I'm just… thinking of something. Sorry…"

"You think of too much, Neji." Tenten said before biting into her drumstick. She chewed first before she continued, "Try to relax now that you're away on vacation, away from business and work."

Feeling a little comfortable around her by now, Neji nodded and proceeded to eat his meal. As he chomped on the fried chicken he had in his mouth, he couldn't help notice Tenten's engagement ring, wrung around her finger as she held her chicken leg up to her mouth. He heaved a hushed sigh and asked, "Will Kankuro be joining us tonight?"

When she had heard that, she put her drumstick down and replied, "No, not tonight. He's busy with the Kazekage tonight because of politics and all. I'm not much of a political person so I'm not interested in hearing whatever he has to do right now. It'll just be the two of us tonight."

'Just the two of us…' Neji thought in his mind, almost dreaming, 'Why can't it stay that way?'

"I hope that's okay with you." Tenten said, "I'm sure you wanted to meet Kankuro tonight and get to know him since he's my fiancée. Maybe next week, you two will meet." Neji nipped his lip unnoticeably and nodded saying, "Sure, sure."

He wasn't quite relaxed at the moment. He kept on looking around, at the ceiling and at the walls. Actually, he was trying to check if Shino _did _plant the bug in here because no music was playing yet.

"Stop worrying." Tenten advised with a laugh, putting her hand over Neji's and squeezing it to ease his tension, "You look so anxious. _I'm _beginning to fret for you." Smiling, Neji then muttered as a reply, "Yeah, yeah. I'm just… uh, thinking."

Once again, she giggled. He watched her snicker, her charming beam again mesmerizing him. All he could do was look back at her and… well, just love everything about her. What else could he do?

"Don't mind how I look or how bare and dumb-looking my house is. I'm not bothering to fix my house coz I'll be moving to Suna anyway and as for how plain I look," Tenten said as she glanced at Neji with her chocolate irises, "Well, I've always looked this plain, right?"

For the third time tonight, Tenten chuckled, making her cheeks give off a pink shade from her laughter. Neji tried to laugh along, yet he found nothing funny about what she said. Ignoring her comment about her house and moving to Suna, Neji couldn't help think, 'So what if you're plain? So what if you haven't changed your hairstyle. You still look absolutely beautiful just the way you are.'

If Neji was right, it's like she looked her best tonight…

_"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight."_

Neji's eyes grew with mild surprise. Only now did the stupid bug decide to speak up. Well, it was about time. And the song was perfectly timed. Shino's too good at this.

"Huh?" Tenten mumbled as the song's verse played in the room. She didn't know where it came from, but all she said was, "I'm sorry, the music must be from the neighbors. Sometimes they can't just keep it down. I hope you don't mind."

But Tenten knew very well that she didn't have any neighbors. She lived at the dead end of a street. But who could blame her? She herself didn't know where the sudden music came from.

"I think I know this song." Tenten tried to bring the topic up, "Do you?"

Neji knew very well the title of the song. Heck, he downloaded it, right? "I think it's called 'The Way You Look Tonight'." He simply smirked cheerily and added, "Hm, you know what? I like the way you look tonight."

Tenten swore she felt a quick warm blush sweep over her face. With the compliment, she just hastily said, "Thank you." Then, she grabbed her glass of water and drank some to make her flushed cheeks cool down.

It was official, the mood was set: This was definitely an awkward moment. (A/C: I'm squealing at this very moment.)

"So," Neji started a new conversation, "I was thinking, Tenten, that since I can't attend your wedding, the least I can do is help you prepare for it, right?" Tenten seemed interested and she motioned for Neji to go on talking.

"I've got access to half of my clan's fortune," he continued, "So, I can donate some money for the two of you both for your wedding, reception and your family's future. And of course, I'll be with you when you prepare the venue and…"

"The donation won't be necessary, Neji," Tenten interrupted his sentence, snapping him, "Gaara's willing to part a third of their family fortune to me and Kankuro so we won't need _your _money. But I'd really appreciate it if you _did _come with me for preparing and stuff. Would you?"

Neji sucked in the information (strangely, he was slow tonight) then answered, "Oh, yeah, definitely. Say, uh, what do you plan to take as your wedding song after the…" he swallowed hard and he dare not say it… but he did anyway, "…wedding rights?"

The same strange smile went to Tenten's face as she thought eagerly and said, "Well, maybe I'll get one that emphasizes how Kankuro will always be there for me till the end all our lives…"

_"All my life, without a doubt I give you  
All my life, now and forever till the  
Day I die, you and I will share_

All the things this changing world can offer  
So I sing, I'd be happy just to  
Stay this way, spend each day, with you."

Both Neji and Tenten stared at each other as the song played, disturbing Tenten in her words. Neji pretended to not know that it was the dumb bug Shino wired in her house that did that and joked (A/C: he joked? Neji doesn't joke, right? Oh, well.), "Heh, what about that? I think it's called 'All My Life'. It would probably suit you two."

He bit back, regretting saying that. He was supposed to be getting her back, _not _encouraging the PERFECT lovey-dovey wedding song. He wanted to slam his head on the table… but he didn't, of course.

She listened to more of the lyrics then concluded, "No, it doesn't sound right. Sure, I'd like a song that says that he'll be always with me but… this song doesn't really express my feelings."

'Yeah.' Neji thought, wishing he could tell Tenten, 'But it sure expresses mine. Damn it.'

If he didn't want Tenten finding out that he was behind the randomly playing music, he'd have to play stupid… which is so insulting for the proud Hyuga. "Those neighbors of yours sure have taste in music." Neji commented as he took another bite out of his drumstick.

She just smiled back and once again, no one spoke a word. Neji anxiously waited for the next song Shino programmed the bug to play. 'Oh, Kami, I hope it's not…' he thought, almost praying.

_"And I will be here  
When the laughter turns to cryin'  
Through the winning, losing and trying  
We'll be together  
I will be here."_

Tenten looked like she was thinking but Neji seemed to be utterly relieved, 'Good. It wasn't.' he thought. Then, Tenten just blurt out, "This is it!" Neji almost fell over from her yell, "This is the perfect song for my wedding! It says it all! I'll be here for him and he'll be here for me!"

She began to squeal, imagining fluffy love moments yet again. Neji wasn't quite happy with this. "Do you know this song, Neji?" she asked, "I sure hope you do!"

Meanly, Neji lied to her again, "I don't know this song. Go ask your neighbors, maybe." He wanted to compliment his statement with a chuckle, but it was almost impossible.

Disappointed, Tenten replied, "Oh. That's all right, I guess. Maybe Kankuro will find a better song to…"

Once again, the bug's timing was wrong. It started to play another one of the love songs programmed into it.

_"No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
(both)When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storys through  
In the end I wanna be standin'  
At the beginning with you."_

Her face brightened up, "Oh my gosh! I love this song! I know this song, too!" Tenten screamed with sheer delight. Soon, she found herself next to swooning from love-sickness, "It's called 'Wonderful Journey'. Do you know it? I bet you do! I think it's pretty popular. Do you think it'll be a good wedding song?"

Neji twitched from her constant shrieking then made a reply, "Huh? Oh, I guess so. It's… nice."

Giddy, Tenten finished the rest of her drumstick with a few bites then said, "I'll tell Kankuro later. I bet he'll flip." She snickered on her own as Neji's thoughts raced quickly in his head, 'Do I make a move now, hinting a little? Or would I rather not? Man, I'm a goner."

"You know what?" Tenten started, "I noticed something about you, Neji." His eyes slightly widened as she went on, "Ever since we were genin, all you wanted was to become a great shinobi and nothing else. Don't you think of your future? About a family? Having a wife or kids…? Do you?"

Something was gripping Neji's throat and it definitely wasn't his tie… because he didn't have a tie on. He cleared his throat and admitted to his best friend, "I have. I just don't tell anyone, I guess. I don't think of telling you… yeah. And… well, I do."

Plainly, all she did was look at him with much interest and ask more. All she wanted was to know more of the Neji Hyuga that she hasn't seen for years, "Really? Well, why didn't you tell me? I know you were a secretive kid back then but don't you trust Lee or me? Tell me now, okay? Now: how do you feel about those things now that you can actually pursue them now?"

She awaited his answer with much enthusiasm. But Neji almost sweated profusely, "Is this a college entrance exam?" he asked to get the subject away… far, far away and never let it get back.

"Don't change the topic, Neji, I know you." Tenten said, lightly patting his arm sweetly. She tried not to get too far and pinch his cheeks then said, encouraging him, "Can you tell me now? Please? I'm dying to know so I can somehow have a clue."

He didn't know why exactly she wanted to know… but what the heck?'

He opened his mouth to speak… but the music began to play and it was the _right _song…

_"Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone."_

Ignoring the sudden music, Tenten still looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Neji found himself just seated, gawking back at her as he listened to the song. It was exactly how he felt towards her.

_"Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight."_

"I don't know this song," Tenten then spoke up, "But I don't know why you're so engrossed in it. You're listening to it instead of talking to me." Okay, so she noticed that.

A little sheepishly, Neji snickered and explained, "Uh, I like the song, that's all."

"Yeah?" Tenten said, "I think I do, too. It's because I see you and me in the words in the song. You know what I mean?" For a second there, Neji didn't want to believe her words but she went on, "The first verse says things like 'best friends' and 'sister and brother' and 'we'd never be alone'. It's so… us, Neji. I guess…"

She grinned joyfully at him and concluded her opinion saying, "I guess that's _our _song."

With that, Neji just wished that things were perfect for him. He just wished that things went right for the two of them. Kankuro would find some other kunoichi and he'd tell Tenten how much he loved her. Sure, she might reject him but that way, he could leave Konoha without regrets. He'd live with breathing right again. The heavy heart would lighten up…

But then, the romance was fading again. Tenten gleamed childishly at him then asked, "Do you have a girlfriend? Huh? Do you? I bet you do!"

It's like she just bombarded him with the most idiotic questions ever. He nudged and explained to her, "I don't. I don't prioritize things like that so much, honestly." She wanted to smack his head playfully but she just said, "I don't believe you! It's in your eyes, Neji. You're clearly in love!"

A blush criss-crossed over his cheeks and he tried to conceal it but then, she said, "Who are you in love with, Neji?"

Of course, he didn't plan on answering her but once again, a song played…

_"You are my heart and my soul_

_My inspiration_

_Just like the old love song goes_

_You are one of the few things_

_worth remembering_

_And since it's all true_

_How could anyone mean more to me_

_Than you."_

He was relieved to hear the song just barge in, "…You." Neji muttered unintentionally, but he knew that it was the real answer to her query. Tenten turned to him sharply and she stammered, "Wh-What?"

He sat up and quickly slipped by saying, "You… is the title of the song we're hearing. Yeah, it's titled 'You'." Realizing this, Tenten's face paused in mid-emotion then she changed hastily to a warm beam, "Oh, okay."

Neji felt like breathing three sighs of relief but he decided to resist that urge. She leaned back and said, "Well, it's fine if you don't tell me who the lucky girl is. Just answer whatever I ask so I can stop bugging you about her. Does she know that you love her?"

No words came from his mouth and once again, Shino's bug answered her question with another one of the songs saved in its data storage…

_I've always been in love with you always with you  
I guess you've always known it's true you know it's true_

'Stupid songs…' Neji thought, 'Why did I even think of doing this scheme? It's making _me _fall even more for her, not _her _falling for me. Maybe it's because the songs say what I truly feel. Hm, come to think of it… Has she always known that I've loved her since we were genin? If she did…'

While he was preoccupied with his thoughts, Neji didn't notice Tenten leave the table, pop her head out of her window and yell at the next house, "Can you keep your radio's volume down? We can hear it from here!" She was really convinced that it was her neighbors.

When she was back, Tenten shot Neji with a few words from her, "I noticed that you're not that gloomy or sulky anymore. I bet the girl you like made you feel this way, huh? Let's say you're spending a few moments with her. What do you feel during those moments and what do you think of that moment?"

Either Tenten was turning out to be a psychologist or she was simply really curious of Neji's love life…

_"Cause every moment,  
we share together,  
is even better,  
than the moment before,  
If every day was,  
as good as today was,  
then I can't wait until tomorrow comes,"_

'Okay…' Neji thought, 'The bug is beginning to get to my nerves, even though it's just doing it's damn job. It was supposed to seem unintentionally playing and was supposed to seem like a coincidence but this way, Tenten might end up discovering that this is my doing.'

After hearing the verse that played, Tenten snickered and commented, "Well, that was such a concurrence. I mean, we were talking about you spending time with your… you know…" She gave off an embarrassed look so she stopped and muttered something Neji couldn't hear.

Neji managed to smile shamefacedly and suggested, "Let's not talk about… love… okay?"

Shaking her head, Tenten opposed, "But I want to know more! We've been so far apart for so long and I just wanted to catch up to your whereabouts. I mean, we're best friends, Neji. We're supposed to trust each other with these kind of things."

With that, Neji made a face that said he understood but deep inside, he just wanted to shut up. "Okay, forget the moments thing," Tenten continued, "Just tell me what's she like and where you two met."

No music came from the bug and Neji knew that this time, he couldn't slip through with the bug belching a song to answer for him. So, he mumbled something to begin with, "I didn't…"

_"Someone like you,  
found someone like me,  
than suddenly,  
nothing would ever be the same  
my heart would take wing,  
and I'd feel so alive,"_

For once, Neji was relieved to have that stupid bug wired in. Its timing was programmed perfectly… too perfectly, even.

Somehow, Tenten just ignored the song and kept her gaze at Neji, trying to wait patiently for him to answer her question. Soon, he decided to make a reply by _honestly _answering, "We met in Konoha. She's really tough and she's a nice girl, I guess. No, I'm sure about that. Actually, at first I didn't like her and didn't want to get to know her so… she's the one who found me, I'll say that."

She was quite amused by his explanation and she said, "Aw, that sounds so cliché but it's just so adorable! It's like you two are meant to be! I bet you guys are together already."

He shrugged and tried to say it as if he wasn't really describing her and their relationship, "No. I don't think she likes me back coz… I'm not the only person in the world who loves her, I guess. And a lot of people get in the way. They don't understand how I feel for her and…"

_"And if only they could feel it too  
the happiness I feel with you  
they'd know  
love will find a way."_

Right now, both of them neglected the verse that came up for Tenten was so in depth, listening to Neji while Neji was feeling his own words, "…she doesn't understand how I feel for her. That's my assumption. But maybe someday, she'll see. I hope that there will be a way."

When he had finished, he had noticed that Tenten was tearing up, "That is _so _beautiful, Neji. It's like you're living the life of a television drama. It's so… sad. I love it. You should write a story on it." She said, grasping his hand as if comforting him.

Wiping her small tears away with a shy smile, Tenten excused her being dramatic, "Okay, let's not talk about love anymore, please." She muttered. Neji didn't understand why she turned up this way but he was just relieved that she wanted to change the topic, "Back when we were genin, your dream was to become powerful, right? Now that you've reached that, what's your dream now?"

"Well, what about you tell me yours first?" Neji said, trying to hear more of her than more from her. Tenten's lip pouted as she explained to Neji what her new dream was, "I used to dream of becoming as great as Tsunade-sama, but I know I'll never achieve that. So, my new dream is simple:"

Her head tilted as she went on plainly, "I just want to get married, have a family, continue being an ANBU and maybe die in battle. That way, there's honor in my name." Neji almost wanted to space out. "I told you it's simple." Tenten concluded, "Now, your turn."

Nodding, Neji poked at his chicken then began, "Uh, my dream is…"

_"To hold you in my arms  
To promise you my love  
To tell you from the heart  
You're all I'm thinking of._

Reaching for the love that seems so far."

Shino's bug does it again, finishing Neji's sentence for him. Of course, even if Tenten heard the verse play, she didn't consider that it was Neji's answer and Neji knew that. He cleared his throat and continued, "My dream is to… just help my half of the clan and work on abolishing the system, too."

She arched a brow and thought, 'Neji used to make goals for himself but I'm glad he has a goal for the sake of others now.' Tenten smiled and acknowledged, "Wow, I'm so happy. I'm glad you're thinking of others before yourself nowadays." He just bowed his head unconsciously.

That must've been the last question out of her and since that's the case, she stood from her seat, took their empty plates and proceeded to the kitchen to dish out. While she was gone, Neji desperately looked for the bug in his seat, hoping to squish it before it plays _that _song. Knowing Shino, he could've downloaded the weird part of that song instead of the romantic one…

"Dessert time!" Tenten squealed, holding up two plates in one hand and a big cheesecake on the other. Neji knew Tenten had always made the best desserts and he was hoping this would be one of her masterpieces, "That looks great, Tenten." Neji complimented her without even tasting her creation.

She put the cake down at the center and placed a small plate on Neji's side of the table and another at hers. She sat herself down and said, "It's going to be good, I promise. I know you don't have much of a sweet tooth but I hope you'll love it!" Taking the knife, she cut a big slice for her friend, placing it onto his plate.

As the time went by, neither spoke a word aside from the occasional burps and "This is good" from Neji and a thank you from Tenten. The bug hasn't made a single noise since. After finishing his first slice, Neji got a hold of the knife to take another slice but Tenten stopped him, saying that she'd do it for him. Of course, they had a small tug-of-war for the knife…

And that was when their hands met again. The two froze in their state as they stared back at each other. Tenten smiled and snickered a little but Neji just tried hard to hide his blush.

Then, the bug made its move. It didn't sing. It said a few lines instead…

_"I can see what's happening (what?!)  
And they don't have a clue (who?!)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two (oh.)  
The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air!"_

'I knew Shino downloaded _that _verse from the song 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'. I'd appreciate it if he downloaded the first or second verse. Anything but Timon and Pumba's part.' When she heard this, all Tenten did was chuckle.

"So far," she said, "That was the funniest thing I've heard tonight out of my neighbor's radio."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"I hope you had a great time, Neji." Tenten said as they both stood at her doorway. Chuckling, Neji said, "It was fine, actually. If only your neighbors didn't _barge _into our conversations…" He definitely emphasized the word 'barged', hoping the bug had ears and it would hear him.

She laughed and said, "I'll tell them to shut up next time, I'm sorry."

Both stood almost immobile on their places, staring at the ground until Neji muttered, "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Definitely." Tenten exclaimed, almost shouting, "You'll get to see Kankuro by then. This is going to be awesome,"

But that idea didn't seem to be… great for Neji.

_"Sha la la la la la la  
Float along and  
listen to the song  
The song say "Kiss the girl!"  
sha la la la la la la  
let the music play  
do what the music says  
you gotta kiss the girl!"_

The damn bug didn't know how to shut up. At least it was the thirteenth and last song.

"Bye…" Tenten waved at him and as he waved back with a beam, she caught one look at him before entering her house and closing the door. Only then did Neji find the bug attached to her door's side.

He rolled his eyes, plucked it from its base and grumbled, "Shino owed me big time…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I am so, so sorry that this was WAY TOO LONG! I promise it won't happen again! But I hope it was worth it, though. And by the way, the bug thing and the database, data storage, etc. are fictional so don't ask me how to wire a bug or something.**

**Thank you and please leave a review!**

**By the way, here are the songs I used:**

**All my life (V1 L1-6) by America (2nd)**

**I Will Be Here (Chorus1 Lines 6-9) by Steven Curtis Chapman (3rd)**

**You (Chorus Lines 5) by The Carpenters (6th)**

**The Way you Look Tonight (V2 L1-4) by Frank Sinatra (1st)**

**How Did I Fall in Love with You (V1-2) by The Backstreet Boys (5th)**

**Take A Bow (Chorus L1-2) by Madonna (7th)**

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Prologue) by Elton John (12th)**

**At the Beginning (V1 L5-8) from Anastasia (4th)**

**Kiss the Girl (V2) from Little Mermaid (13th)**

**Love Will Find A Way (Chorus 2) from The Lion King 2 (10th)**

**Someone Like You (Chorus) (9th)**

**Moments (Chorus) by Westlife (8th)**

**My Love (Bridge) by Westlife (11th)**


	3. Who's Ryuki?

**Chapter three has arrived. I hope you guys like the story so far. I think I've been making Neji OOC and I'm still finding ways to convince you guys that it's not being OOC. He's not that… uh, emo-ish anymore because Naruto has already slapped some sense into him and he's acting that way around Tenten coz… guys, you get my point.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry again for the –scream of three hundred teens in a theatre playing a horror flick- title. And I'm also sorry for constantly changing or editing the summary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, why would I put a disclaimer? Also, I don't own any of the Off anti-bug products.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Another youthful scheme, Neji?" Lee asked, watching Neji sulk on his seat in Lee's kitchen. The two, along with Hinata and Ino, were seated in the kitchen counter on stools, drinking coffee to start the day (decaf for Neji and Hinata, artificially sweetened for Ino and extra caffeine for Lee).

Ino took a sip from her paper cup and madly asked, "Wait, why the heck am I here?"

Neji swirled his coffee and explained, "I need your help for my second scheme. I had to meet up with you guys regarding this at this time of the morning because I'll be meeting Kankuro later at lunch. Man…"

The frustrated Hyuga downed half of his coffee and then slammed his mug onto the counter. Hinata held her cup with both hands, absorbing the warmth, "How was last night's scheme with the bug Shino placed?"

Lee could tell that it wasn't that successful. If it were, Neji wouldn't have sprayed Off anti-dengue spray on Shino's face last night. "Can you believe him? He didn't time the bug automatically. He was watching Tenten and me have dinner and he even _bugged _my chakra system with five parasitic insects. That way, he knew what I was thinking of and feeling. The sneak…"

He sipped some coffee again then grumbled something about Shino being a double-crosser and how he only found out when he woke up that the irresistible itch spot on his backside was a parasitic insect, trapped in his chakra pathway.

Ino tapped her fingers on the counter top and complained, "Do you mind telling me why you woke me at 3:58 a.m. to call me (and Hinata) to come here and talk about this? Only Shika is authorized to do that… although he never did."

Neji shot a pissed look at her and decided to speak up now, "Alright, alright." Neji grumbled, finishing his coffee, "I noticed that my scheme last night backfired to me."

"Backfired?" Hinata uttered, confused, "How did that backfire? Nothing bad happened aside from Shino's insects invading your privacy, right?"

With that, Neji rolled his eyes, realizing that Hinata was 'innocently' rubbing it in. "Yes," he growled at her, "But it also backfired because _she _didn't fall for me all the more. _I _fell more for her."

Upon hearing that, Ino cackled, "What? I can't believe that! You've got the hots for Tenten? Of all the dumb kunoichis you could stare at…"

"_Anyway_…" Neji grumbled again, "My next plan is definitely going to make _her _get jealous instead of me getting jealous. Lee, hand me Gai-sensei's laptop, will ya?"

Lee nodded and reached for his backpack, taking Gai's laptop out. Neji flipped it open and typed in a website.

"BlogNinja dot com?" Lee exclaimed happily, "Oh! I have a blog there! My blog's name is 'The Mighty Savage of the Leaf Village's Mighty Diary of Grace and Youth'!"

Neji turned to Lee and so did Ino, giving him weird looks. Hinata stifled a giggle. Shoving that off and pretending he heard nothing, Neji continued to explain, "I'm going to start a blog. It'll be all fictional, of course. I know the sure-fire things to write here that'll make Tenten even slightly jealous. And that's where Ino comes in."

"What?" Ino said, baffled, "What do I have to do?"

For a minute, Neji stopped to remember something then asked, "If I'm not mistaken, the Yamanaka Flower already has a site and an online market and online delivery…"

Nodding, Ino flattered herself with her own words, "I made it myself, that's why the layout theme is purple and there are adorable virtual cosmos petals that fall from the top of the screen. We also sell e-cards and e-bouquets already!"

"I know, I know." Neji mumbled, "I heard it from Lee. Going back to the subject, not only does the your website, YamanakaFlowerShop dot com , have all that online stuff but it's also like the online gossip newsletter, right?"

Once again, Ino nodded and explained, "Yeah! I've got lots of articles that I ask Shika to write for me (I just find out the gossip but I'm too lazy to either write or publish them). There's one about Sakura's large forehead and how retarded it is, another about Temari's obsession for mangoes and one more about…"

Shutting her up by placing his hand on her mouth, Lee proclaimed, "Don't give all of the gossip away!"

Their was a weird eerie silence until Hinata said, "Uh, Cousin Neji, what exactly are you planning to do with BlogNinja dot com and YamanakaFlowerShop dot com ?"

With a smirk, Neji continued, "It's simple. I start my own blog, write and get Ino to paste a link to my blog in her website. I assume that since Ino's site is also a gossip page, girls will visit it. And Tenten is a girl (no, duh.). She'll see the link to my blog, read it and hopefully and maybe probably, she'll get jealous."

Hinata held one of her fingers up to touch her lips and look juvenile as she asked, "But then what happens after she gets jealous?"

At that, Neji frowned and muttered, "I'm guessing she'll doubt her love for Kankuro and maybe she'll reconsider her marriage and reconsider going to me." He smiled at his own scheme.

Being the sensitive sweetie she's always been, Hinata asked another question, "Isn't that mean? You're taking away Tenten's dream to achieve your own dream."

With what his cousin said, Neji jolted. Now, his conscience was definitely whacking his face with a jackhammer. In his mind, Tenten's statement of what she desired last night replayed…

"_I used to dream of becoming as great as Tsunade-sama, but I know I'll never achieve that. So, my new dream is simple:"_

_Her head tilted as she went on plainly, "I just want to get married, have a family, continue being an ANBU and maybe die in battle. That way, there's honor in my name." Neji almost wanted to space out. "I told you it's simple." Tenten concluded, "Now, your turn."_

(A/C: See Chapter two: The Bug)

"Nah, it won't be that way, Hinata…" he tried to fight off the guilt building up inside him. Trying to get his mind off the guilt in his heart, Neji stretched his fingers and murmured, "Okay, I'll start typing now…"

Ino peered past his shoulder as Lee did at his other shoulder. But Hinata just looked at the trio, wishing none of them would get hurt in the end… especially her cousin, Neji.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Hours later, Tenten strolled down Konoha's busy streets, in search of a decent Internet Café. Since she didn't have money to buy her own computer, she had tp rent one instead.

Walking into one that she found nearby, she went up to the counter and there, she paid the hourly fee and sat herself on the 11th computer. Tenten wasn't one to be interested in gossip but she always made it a habit to visit Ino's site for two reasons:

To give her website hits and to support a fellow friend.

To make sure that Ino hasn't posted any rumors about her. So far, she hasn't.

But today, this morning at around 9, she saw something new in the website: a link to Neji's blog in pasted at the top of the website's screen.

Curious, Tenten clicked it and immediately, a window opened to Neji's blog. His layout was simply in grayscale and wasn't too fancy. Usually, fan girls of Neji made these kind of things but this time, she knew it was really Neji's doing when he saw the blog's name:

'Hyuga Prodigy: Thoughts from A Stone Heart'

Only Neji would make a name for a blog that seemed like that. He always manages to make titles or names that sounded emo when in truth, he's just flattering himself. Convinced, Tenten clicked onto his first (and only) entry, which he posted this morning at 4 a.m.:

"_Blog Entry Number One: A Promise Broken._

_Back when my heart was first broken, I promised myself that I'd never love again. I thought that it would be a promise that I'd learn to keep. But, unfortunately, I didn't keep it. Me, an experienced Jonin with the stone heart and the emotionless gaze at everything has fallen in love with a young damsel, inexperienced and new to the hardships of life. She was the broken promise that I didn't regret._

_She had dirty blond hair and sparkling brown eyes. Her locks were wavy and unruly, but I loved it from its fruity smell down to its soft touch. We'd take walks down the roads of my new home, a village in the Waves, despite the unbearable crowd one would have to get through. When her parents first saw me, they welcomed me with warm smiles and appreciation. I knew her family would love me."_

As Tenten finished the first two paragraphs, her eyebrows twitched mildly, 'So this is the girl he's been so hooked with all this time.'

"_My little Ryuki, that's who she was. I loved everything about her. I hope she has always known how much I cared for her and sometimes, I'd show her through words, sometimes through actions… but she really loved it when I showed it through buying her necklaces. I'd use my money on getting her anything she wanted. Whatever Ryuki asked for, Ryuki got it._

_I was getting worried that she'd only take me for granted. She must've thought I was just there to give her food, shelter, new necklaces and some support. Yes, she is quite a flirt. Whenever we walk around, she'd catch other people's eyes because of her charm._

_Despite my sheer jealousy, I still loved Ryuki all the more._

_I had to move to Konoha for a while so I said goodbye to Ryuki. I swore I saw traces of tears at the corners of her eyes when I had to say goodbye. But before I left, she gave me a big sloppy kiss (she needs to learn more on kissing, I guess). Though, her parents promised that maybe soon, she'd also join me in my vacation in Konoha._

_I'll talk more of my beloved Ryuki soon. Till then, I hope Ryuki is reading this. I would love that._

_Blog Entry submitted: Today, 4:07 a.m."_

Mixed emotions gathered in Tenten's ego. She couldn't believe that Neji has allowed himself to be a… a… _slave _to this woman! She was furious for her friend. But, if he loved her so much, she knew he wouldn't let her go. Knowing Neji, he'd stick with that Ryuki girl.

Despite the anger she felt and the pity towards Neji, she was glad. This was so because he has finally found someone he'd like. It made her wonder, though, that if he could write all that about Ryuki and him in a blog, why couldn't he tell her personally?

Shaking the idea off, Tenten sent the URL of Neji's blog to her e-mail. She'd definitely want to be the first to read his second entry.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Ryuki?" Lee exclaimed, "She's arriving?"

Neji nodded and said, "Yes, right now. I told her and her parents to arrive soon so I could bring her to meet Kankuro and Tenten. I think she'd love that."

Nodding, Lee remembered what Neji wrote in his blog then asked, "Who do you really love, Neji? Ryuki or Tenten? Because… why bother making Tenten jealous if you already love this Ryuki girl."

As each passenger of the boat that has just arrived got onto the pier, Neji nudged Lee and said, "Well, when you see Ryuki in person, you'll know my answer."

"Where _is _she?" Lee said, squinting his eyes at all the young kunoichis that have got off board. Neji smirked and said, "She's the one coming right this way, Lee. See her now?"

Looking straight ahead, Lee found Ryuki and his eyes grew. His jaw almost dropped as Ryuki came running towards them, making noises on the pier's floorboards with her rushed footsteps.

"That's Ryuki?" Lee exclaimed, "Wow! She's beautiful!"

Neji gave Ryuki a hug and with that, Ryuki nuzzled him, "Okay, Lee," Neji then said, letting go of Ryuki, "I'm going to go write the second entry of my blog and then, my scheme will almost be complete."

Lee brought his thumbs up and proclaimed, "Yosh!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Who is this Ryuki girl? And who does Neji really love, Ryuki or Tenten? Now, don't jump into conclusions, guys. I promise you that this'll all be fine by next chapter. You'll see!**

**I'm getting psyched!**

**Stay tuned and reviews are welcome!**


	4. The Ryuki Mystery Closed

**The chapter you guys are probably waiting for! You're questions will now be answered! You will now know who Ryuki is! Brace yourselves.**

**By the way, last chapter, I had missing words. I think the site ate them… again. These are the words: BlogNinja dot com and YamanakaFlowerShop dot com. I don't know why this site loves eating stuff. Grr.**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews, hits and those who put this story under their alert or faves.**

**Thanks for the support!**

**By the way, please answer the poll in my bio. It's related to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten has spent the last two hours, waiting for Neji to update his blog. That was all she did. She kept on refreshing the web page and each time, no new entry came.

You could say she was becoming obsessed, crazy, weird or simply dying to know who this dumb Ryuki girl is.

At last, her efforts paid off. Thirty minutes before 11 (she's supposed to meet Neji with Kankuro at 11:15 at her house), Neji submitted his second entry.

"_Entry Number Two: A Promise Broken (Continuation)._

_Like I said in my previous entry, Ryuki got whatever she wanted because I'd give it to her. Whenever she wanted a new necklace (like always), I got her one. If she wanted some ramen, I'd get her some. If she wanted to be with me, I gladly spent time with her._

_Yes, love made men fools. But I refuse to call myself a fool._

_So, Ryuki wanted to be with me here. And like I said, Ryuki got whatever she wanted… so…_

_Ryuki is here, in Konoha._

_Yes, she's here. She arrived an hour ago with her family and friends back from the Land of Waves. How sweet of her to make an effort to make my day. I was with my friend, Lee, when she arrived. We greeted her at the pier._

_I gave her a snug hug and I could tell that she was glad to see me, too._

_Honestly, it would've been hard for her to get all the way here from the Waves._

_Ryuki will just be visiting, to see how I'm doing. But I promised her that I'd take her around Konoha later. She'd love that, I know._

_Anyway, I'm going to have to make this entry short. I'm going to meet up with a friend of mine for lunch… and I'm going to bring Ryuki with me so she can meet them, too._

_Blog Entry submitted: Today, 10:30 a.m."_

Tenten was gaping back at the computer. She was going to meet Neji's girl, Ryuki, today. He's going to bring her to their lunch meeting with her Kankuro.

'Hey, that's not so bad, right?' Tenten thought positively, 'I'll meet her and we'll probably be good friends. Yeah… and…"

But she knew that no matter how much optimism she shoves into that mind of hers, she can't help but nip her lip and think furiously of the girl Neji likes…

'Why does he like that girl, anyway? He said that she probably didn't love him back. And he said she was a flirt! How could he let himself be inferior to that girl! The Neji Hyuga I know would _never _let that happen. What's bad is, I'm beginning to hate her for taking Neji's love for granted. How could she? And now, I have to meet her.'

But aside from the fury she had because Neji was wasting his time with someone who sounded like a snob and a jerk, there was another kind of heated fury… for another reason…

"Whoa! No way! I am totally not jealous!" she screamed, slapping some sense into her ego. She clenched her fist and repeated as if in a trance as she squished her eyes shut, "Shut up, shut up. No way. Not jealous, definitely not jealous. Okay, so you liked the guy back when you were, like, thirteen but you must get over that, damn it. You're engaged, damn engaged, girl. You've got your prince charming now, so shut up."

Of course, she stopped when some young kid from nearby in the Internet Café said, "Mommy, is the lady crazy?"

Stunned, Tenten looked behind and all around her. The people present have witnessed her struggle psychologically (and psychotically). She chuckled and muttered, "Uh, I'm practicing for my play later. I've got a lead role that's portraying someone… psychotic. Watch it… Heehee…"

Rushing, Tenten briskly walked to the counter and after paying, she almost ran out of the door. She sighed and thought, 'Okay, I'm going to go straight home, dress up… no, dress up _real _good, so good that Kankuro _and _Neji will totally flip and then, go rub into that Ryuki girl's face that she better not mess with my best friend, Neji! She'll pay for everything she did to him.'

The slowly getting envious Tenten hurried to the direction of her home, snickering evilly and imagining how she's going to kill that Ryuki jerk-ess.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Neji knocked on Tenten's front door, a little dismayed that he'll be seeing her fiancée, Kankuro, once again. He'd seen him before, a long time ago, and he didn't need to have his memory refreshed.

Hearing the knock, Tenten jumped from her seat on the sofa (where Kankuro was seated beside her) and she yelled, "I'll get it!" She almost ran to the door and when she found Neji, just Neji, at the porch, she asked, "Where's Ryuki?"

Amused, Neji muttered, "Uh, yeah, glad to see you, too. Nice way to greet a friend. And I'm guessing you read about Ryuki in my blog, hm?"

She nodded and asked once again, "Well, where is she?"

Snickering, Neji entered Tenten's house and explained, "She'll be here in a minute. I went ahead because she takes too long to primp herself." Tenten was glad to hear that, though.

"Kanky," Tenten said, turning to her fiancée, "You remember Neji Hyuga, right? He's my teammate and best friend."

Neji frowned when he repeated her pet name for him in his head, 'Kanky? Humph…'

At that, Kankuro stood from his placed on the couch. He didn't wear his headdress or his face paint (A/C: Aw, that is _hot_, man!) yet he had his usual black suit on. He must've left his puppets at Suna since he had nothing attached to his back as of now.

"Oh, yeah, hey." Kankuro greeted, jerking his head back in acknowledgement, "I heard lots from Tenten about you. She also said that you'd be helping us with our wedding. Thanks for that, okay?"

Neji just managed to mumble something as he shook hands with Kankuro, his eyes somewhat piercing through him. "So," Kankuro started, "Where's your girl, Ryuki? I saw the link to your blog in Ino's website this morning and I was like, whoa. Is she coming?"

"Ryuki will be here." Neji simply said, glancing at Tenten, who was behind him, "Not in the topic, but: how come you visit Ino's site?" He couldn't help but ask him. Inside, Neji wanted to burst out laughing and shout, 'Oh my gawd, are you gay enough to visit that site?'

But, no. Kankuro had a good reason, "I was arranging my orders of bouquets for the wedding. And I usually downloaded e-bouquets so I'd send some to my darling Tenten, here, every now and then." Then, he wrapped an arm around Tenten pushing her against his side lovingly.

'Darling Tenten, eh?' Neji growled in his mind. He could've tore Kankuro apart then and there. Of course, he had to hold back. For Tenten, he'd definitely hold back.

"Shall we have lunch?" Tenten asked, patting Kankuro and Neji's shoulders simultaneously, "I made some pasta. Your favorite, Kanky."

Clenching his fist, Neji grumbled, "Sure. I'm starving already." The two guys sat at the table as Tenten proceeded to the kitchen to get the food she made. If Neji wasn't mistaken, Kankuro _did _improve… in looks, okay? Neji wasn't turning gay but he just admits that, maybe Kankuro's the right guy for Tente-

'Hold on!' Neji yelled in his mind, 'I'm not giving up on this. The main reason why I'm here is because I need to catch Tenten's eye, not notice how matching she and Kankuro are. Humph.'

All of a sudden, there was an eager knock on the door. Both Neji and Tenten (Kankuro didn't bother to) turned to the door's direction at once. The two knew that it would be Ryuki. Neji volunteered to answer the door but Tenten bit her lip and rushed to Neji before he answered the door. As he held onto the knob, she tugged onto his sleeve and asked quietly so Kankuro wouldn't hear…

"Do you _really _love her?"

Not expecting this, Neji just kept his grasp on the knob as he muttered, "What?" Tenten regretted asking but she knew she had no choice but to continue, "I mean, do you really love Ryuki? I know I haven't seen or met her and I shouldn't jump into any conclusions but I just want you to know this just… in case you _do _love her more. I want you to know that…"

This was it. Tenten had fallen for Neji's trap. She's going to confess, Neji's plans and efforts will finally pay off. She's going to say…

"Hey! Open the damn door already!"

Uh, no, she didn't say that. A girl's voice did from the outside, at the other side of the door. Tenten stopped in her tracks (and words) and when she had heard the voice, she recognized it, "Is that Hanabi?" she exclaimed, looking at Neji with surprise, "Is Ryuki actually Hanabi?" Neji didn't seem taken aback but he was thinking, 'Oh no, she just _had _to ruin it.'

Neji didn't answer and with that, Tenten hurriedly opened the front door and the two found Hanabi carrying a large, cloth shoulder bag at the doorway, "It's about time," Hanabi growled, "I have a meeting in half an hour. Hey, Cousin Neji…" Hearing that, Neji thought, 'After all these years, Hanabi has sadly caught Hinata's virus of being too respectful. What a shame…'

Of course, Tenten just wanted to ask her, "Where's Ryuki?" Hanabi stared at her then to Neji and said, "Wow, how many chicks have read your blog already?" Neji shrugged and tried to recall the hits board in his profile, "About 90?"

"91." Kankuro added, raising a hand. Hanabi peered through the two teammates to see him and she yelled, "You're not a chick, idiot!"

At this, Tenten started to get furious and impatient, "Where's Ryuki? Is she coming, anyway?" But in her mind, she says, 'I hope she died in a boat crash… wait, that makes no sense. I hope she died in an iceberg crash a la Titanic. Oh, I am so good.' At the thought, Tenten made a weird and sinister snicker that no one probably noticed.

"Well, I don't know what's so special about Ryuki," Hanabi grumbled, "But, since you really want to see her, fine. She's not staying long because she has a sauna appointment in fifteen minutes."

At that, then and there, Hanabi put the over-sized shoulder bag made of cloth onto the floor, unzipped it and…

Tenten just stared in shock and disbelief.

Ryuki was a dog.

"This is Ryuki." Hanabi introduced the cocker spaniel and Afghan mongrel with the sparkling silver collar on, "She's my ninja dog. I got her from my aunt but my father said it's a distraction to my duties. So I had to deliver her to Cousin Neji. I don't know how he told you, but he practically spoiled Ryuki with whatever money could buy. Well, I don't blame him. He's alone in the Land of Waves and he does need company."

Neji just sulked as Hanabi explained everything. 'She was going to confess to me when you're obnoxious voice came booming through the door's plywood. My efforts were about to be rewarded when you just had to scream, you ape.'

The puppy didn't know how to talk like other ninja dogs and when she was finally free, out of the bag, she leapt up and jumped to Neji, licking his face all over. Of course, Neji almost loved the dog so he quite appreciated them.

"You!" Tenten screamed with utter happiness, "You little slip! Neji, you wrote about Ryuki as if she was a _real _person! Damn you, I almost got…" She stopped there and just changed the subject, "Kanky, come here. Meet Ryuki!"

Kankuro went to the spot and found the little dog, staring up at him, "This is Ryuki? I thought she was a chick. Hey, look at her. She's adorable." As Ryuki was bombarded by 'how cute's and 'aww's, Hanabi walked to Neji and whispered, "I heard that describing Ryuki as if she was human was a plan to get Tenten-chan. Hinata tells me a lot." Neji nodded and muttered, "Hinata tells you too much."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Ryuki was the cutest thing!" Tenten squealed, twirling her pasta around her fork (A/C: Fine, so I didn't use a Japanese-style meal again.).

Kankuro just listened to her talk about the dog throughout the first course of pasta and Neji just had his minds running about again, 'I almost got it. I don't know what she was going to tell me back there but I'm positive that she got jealous of Ryuki when she thought she was a girl. Well, that one worked well.'

"Neji," Tenten called to him from across the table, where she sat alongside Kankuro. Hearing his name, Neji looked up and Tenten said, "We'll be inspecting and also modifying our wedding and reception's venues. It'll be two days from now. Would you like to come?"

He nodded, "Sure. Why not? Where will your wedding and your reception be held, anyway?" Neji filled his mouth with some of the pasta from his fork, pretending to be really interested in anything (when he isn't).

Kankuro held Tenten's hand and the two exchanged glances and smiles. It was a pain for Neji to see that. After that, Kankuro answered, "Tenten and I picked exceptional venues for the wedding and reception. The wedding will be in the temple at Konoha like any other wedding so the gods will be with us, tightening our bonds, and the reception will be in the shore near the pier."

Nodding, Tenten said, "We picked the shore for our reception because it's by the body of water separating Suna and Konoha. But soon after that, Kankuro and I will have our honeymoon somewhere in Suna. Kankuro knows the best places there."

Neji simply nodded and questioned, "So I'll meet you two at the temple the day after tomorrow?" Kankuro and Tenten simply nodded and with that, Neji agreed to everything.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Here we go again." Lee mumbled, handing Neji the laptop once again as he passed by Lee's house before going home to the Hyuga Manor.

Neji didn't mind his comment. And he also didn't bother to tell him his new plan. But one thing's for sure: this just might do the trick.

Almost desperate, Neji now knew that making Tenten fall for him won't work and making Tenten jealous was scratched out so…

Neji's going to make Tenten ditch Kankuro.

How? Well, let's say that right now, he has managed to grab hold of a picture of Kankuro from the web and he also managed to download the Adobe program's manual fresh from the official site.

What is he going to do? Find out soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I don't know how Hanabi acts so you might've found her OOC.**

**Neji's getting desperate. Will he succeed this time?**

**And thanks to anyone who answers the poll. Look, I know the chapters are getting short, but don't worry. The next chapter won't be this short.**

**Reviews are welcome, appreciated, wanted, needed and begged for. You won't die if you give a review.**


	5. El Desperado Once Again

**Again, I'm telling you guys that I've got **_**NOTHING **_**against Kankuro. I am a Kankuro fan girl. I don't hate him, I don't think he's mean, I don't think he's gay (take note of that) and I don't think he's ugly. He's hot. –drool- I'm doing this since it's part of the plot. Okay?**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews again and hopefully, maybe this story will be just as successful (or, hopefully, more) as my previous chapter story "How to Catch a Boyfriend or Girlfriend in 7 Days" which got 57 reviews as of now. **

**Thank you to those who have already answered my poll and to those who still haven't, please do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH!!"

The scream echoed through the Internet Cafe and through the street. Many thought that it was a crime. Many thought the girl must've seen a real huge spider, at that. But no one suspected that it was because…

"Oh my gawd!" Tenten screamed some more, "This can't be true! No, no, no, no, no!"

Once again, Tenten was surfing the web and when she opened her old e-mail account (She was using it when she still wasn't over Neji's departure. That's why it's 'tentenhyuga at yippee dot com') and found an e-mail from an anonymous person with an attachment.

And an attachment that was so horrible. It was a picture of Kankuro in a beauty parlor, getting his hair curled as he wore a mini skirt.

"This has to be a joke!" Tenten shrieked, "This _must _be a joke! But what a sick joke it is! I'll crush the dork that did this. Argh…"

She squinted her eyes to check the e-mail address of the sender: 'super-pig at yippee dot com'

The address didn't ring a bell in Tenten's head. And she didn't think that anyone would send anything to her old e-mail (she opened it because she wanted to close the account, actually). Her new address was more known, 'kunai.princess.tenten at yippee dot com', and the only ones who knew the 'tentenhyuga at yippee dot com' one were Ino, Sakura, Lee, Gai, Hinata, Hanabi, Temari and Kurenai (Neji wouldn't know, duh).

Basically, anyone who knew that she had a major crush on Neji back then knew that e-mail address and who knew that secret? Well, everyone except Neji.

This time, Tenten didn't care if the people were staring at her again. She just wanted to get back at this jerk, for scandalizing her darling, precious Kankuro. She deleted the e-mail with the attachment immediately (but she was too absorbed on hating it that she forgot to delete the e-mail account) and when that happened, something snapped in her.

'Oh gawd,' she thought, 'I hope… Ino hasn't received this e-mail. No, she probably didn't. If she did, she'd…'

Distressed, Tenten quickly entered YamanakaFlowerShop dot com and frantically searched through the gossip page with her eyes thrice. Miraculously, Kankuro's gay picture didn't make it there. Relieved, Tenten sat back and gave a sigh of relief.

'Who could have edited that picture of Kankuro?' Tenten thought angrily, 'The nerve of the guy… I have to tell Kankuro to watch out.'

Back to the reason why she was here, Tenten checked her e-mail (A/C: The new one, okay? Don't get confused with it, guys.) to see if there were any new messages. Yep, two of them. Both from 'super-pig'.

"The jerk…" it was all Tenten could say at the new e-mail with the new pictures attached to them.

The first picture had Kankuro leaning near to a mirror, applying mascara to his eyelashes as he held an eyelash curler with one hand. The second picture had Kankuro seated on his bunk, with just his boxers on. Okay, so Tenten wouldn't mind that… But in this picture, he had a bra on. A black and laced one.

"He's making Kankuro look gay." Tenten guessed, nipping her lip. Right now, Kankuro was in Suna so she couldn't easily just tell him now. But he had to know somehow. Not only that, she'd have to figure out who the dumb super-pig is so she can stop him. If any of these pictures were to be spread around Konoha, he'd die of embarrassment.

And she wouldn't let that happen to her Kankuro.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"That is so youthfully sick! Gyah!" Gai yelled, seeing the edited pictures of Kankuro in his files, "Neji, I know it's manly to look at girls or nude girls but… I mean _real _girls, not gay men! Youth must not be… homo!"

Neji just rested his head on his hands, slowly massaging above his eyebrows with his fingers, hoping a blood vessel won't pop. The two spandex-wearing youths were pestering him again about his schemes.

As Gai lectured after seeing the photos of Kankuro Neji 'fixed', Lee then muttered, "But, Gai-sensei, you have to admit that he looks kinda sexy."

Neji mildly twitched with that and said, "Can you two keep this a secret? This is supposed to be a plan for getting Tenten back and plus, I might lose my dignity if anyone else found out that _I'm _making gay pictures." Lee just screamed his usual "Yosh!" while Gai gave him a gleaming smile.

"What will sending Tenten fake youthful pictures of Kankuro going to do, anyway?" Lee asked, still eyeing the photo of Kankuro in the bra.

Neji shuddered at the sight of Kankuro in the lingerie and slapped the laptop shut. He explained, "It's really easy to understand, Lee: Tenten sees these. Tenten will be convinced Kankuro's gay. Tenten will ditch him. Tenten's single. I tell her that I love her. She might hate me or she might not. Done."

Understanding this, Lee and Gai nodded at the same time with a stern face, promising to keep this a secret. So, Neji is 'super-pig', of all the usernames he could've used.

Honestly, Neji had more than thirty edited photos (thanks to Adobe Photoshop) in his file. He knew that these would suggest something going on with Kankuro towards Tenten. But he was sure that the only thing that would do the trick is when Tenten _really _sees Kankuro looking gay.

Which would take a lot of work if he wanted that ever happening.

"Oh, and thanks for sending the first three pictures to Tenten. I gave you that job so I'd make more pictures as I did." Neji said, still typing on Gai's laptop. Lee nodded and proclaimed, "Anything for a youth!"

(A/C: So, let me say this: Neji doesn't know Tenten's e-mail. He doesn't know that her e-mail address used to be 'tentenhyuga at yippee dot com' or is currently 'kunai.princess.tenten at yippee dot com' because he made Lee do the e-mailing. If he had e-mailed it himself, he could've known. Please take note of that.)

Neji's mind was occupied with his thinking, trying to make up a way to make Kankuro seem gay in front of Tenten. And maybe tomorrow would be a good time to do it since the three of them will meet up for venue inspection. It would be an advantage if he was present to do some work.

He knew that to create a gay man, even if it was fake and just for three split seconds, he'd have to _watch _gay men.

Well, he'd consider watching Lee and Gai, if that were the case (A/C: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. But, they're not gay in the manga, okay?), but he chose another option…

After creating an account, Neji logged into Youtube and searched for the complete season of 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy'. No matter how much this'll hurt, it'll all probably pay off in the end.

"Oh my youthful gosh!" Gai shrieked, "I love that show!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_The next morning… at the temple…_

"Someone's early." Kankuro said, seeing Neji arriving even before Tenten. He held his hand up at Neji and asked, "Excited to help, huh? I see. I don't wonder why Tenten's so psyched about you all the time."

Arching a brow, Neji gave Kankuro a confused look, "Psyched?" he muttered, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kankuro continued, putting his backpack onto one of the pews nearby, "She talks too much about you. It's cute, actually. It makes Tenten sound like a little girl most of the time. Yesterday, she didn't stop saying your name. It's hilarious…"

The fact made Neji smile a bit but he knew that he shouldn't be happy just yet. It was nice to hear that Tenten still thought of him, but she just knew him to be her best friend.

Kankuro stretched his arms in a yawn, knowing that it was almost 7 o'clock. He used to think that he'd one day get used to getting up early since Gaara goes to do paper work at 4 a.m. but he has given that up. "I'll be back, Neji," Kankuro said, pointing at the bathroom, "I need to go take a leak. Tell Tenten not to start without me."

With that, he left Neji to himself in the highly decorated temple, Kankuro's bag on a random pew. There, Neji smirked as he discovered the opportunity to do the first part of his operation.

Emptying his pocket, Neji took out lipsticks of every color, some mascara and a full bottle of L'Oreal 'smooth-and-silky' liquid foundation. Of course, these aren't Neji's but Sakura's (special thanks to Ino for stealing it from her drawer). He stuffed it all into Kankuro's bag, making sure that it's the first thing that anyone sees upon opening the zipper.

He snickered to himself mischievously as he closed the bag once again and took a seat on a pew, pretending to be innocent.

"Neji! You're here! I knew you could make it!" Tenten called from the temple entrance, tying one of her buns into place, "Where's Kanky? I hope he's not going to be late."

Neji stood up to greet Tenten and he said, "Kankuro's in the bathroom. He'll be out in a minute, I guess." Seeing his bag, Tenten nodded and proceeded to sit beside Neji, crossing her legs and tilting her head like how a kitten would.

When Kankuro was back, Neji had to make his move so Tenten would see the cosmetics in his bag. Painstakingly, Neji tried to induce a sneeze out of him. He rubbed his nose and even inhaled some of the burning flower offerings in the censer (A/C: Did I use the right term? I'm referring to the place where they burn rose petals, etc to make it smell all around.) After a few failed attempts, he managed to sneeze, sounding like a child.

"Are you okay, Neji?" Tenten turned to him as Kankuro held up a banner that fell from the wind and was now nailing it in place with the help of Crow's flexibility. Neji sniffed and muttered, "I'm fine. I just need a tissue I guess."

Neji's plan was to get Tenten to say that Kankuro had some tissue in his bag. If he's lucky, she'll get it for Neji… and she'll find the cosmetics in the bag. There, she'll get suspicious of Kankuro.

"Oh, don't worry, I think Kanky has some. I'll go get some for you." Tenten offered with a smile. It's as if everything Neji has planned was going according to how he wanted it. Tenten walked to Kankuro's backpack, a certain bounce in her steps and, as predicted, she was shocked to find what was inside Kankuro's bag…

"Kanky?" she called to him, "Why do you have lipsticks here?"

Kankuro turned to her from afar and exclaimed, "Lipstick? What the hell do you take me for, Tenten? Gay?"

Kankuro successfully placed the banner back at the top and sighed, "Well, that's done." When she had a chance, Tenten asked, "Why do you have that lipstick in your bag?" Surprised by the sudden question, Kankuro grumbled, "How should I know? Maybe Temari dropped it somehow. I don't know… maybe it's yours. It's not mine, that's that."

Hearing that, Tenten looked at the tube of lipstick she now held and said, "That's so nice of you to bring lipstick for me. I think I forgot mine at home. Do you mind if I use it?" Kankuro shrugged and muttered, "Knock your self out." Tenten beamed and leaned to give Kankuro a peck at the cheek but he back away and growled, "Hey, no PDA, will ya?"

Seeing that, Neji scowled at him. He should like it when Tenten kisses his cheek. It wouldn't be any good for him but he should at least appreciate her love. But Neji would've gladly taken that kiss from him. At least he now knew one flaw in their relationship.

Tenten applied a light and thin layer of lipstick, since she wasn't one to be so flashy and girly, then handed it back to Kankuro, who dropped it somewhere nearby.

Of course, Neji had another trick up his sleeve to make Kankuro look bad in front of Tenten later on.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Tenten was someone who loved the rushing waters at the shore. She seemed like the child she used to be back when she was 12 whenever she chased the coming small waves and they swept after her, drenching the hem of her pants even if she had already rolled them up. The loose strands of her hair flew about with the sea breeze.

Kankuro was occupying himself by checking the balloons around in the reception area but Neji sat on the soft and warm sand, just watching Tenten have fun. He decided to take a break from making her fiancée seem homo for the moment.

In fact, just seeing her smile like that brought back too much to him…

"_Neji, come on! The water's great!" she yelled to him, seeing him just meditating on the sandy dunes Lee made earlier._

_Shaking his head slowly, Neji answered, "No. I'd rather not…" Of course, upon hearing this, she stood still as the waves beat around her legs, soaking them up to her shin. Her pants wouldn't get wet because she'd always remember to roll them up. She pouted at him with her hands on her hips, saying, "Are you afraid of the water?"_

_Giving her an upset look, Neji answered, hoping she'd hear from where she was, "I don't like it. It's so childish and… and…"_

"_Fun!" Tenten finished his sentence for him, "Come on, Neji! Don't make me bring the water to you!"_

_Curious, Neji asked, "Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?"_

_Smirking, Tenten turned around from Neji and from there, Neji didn't know what she did. He turned to every view to get a peek of what she was doing but he failed. Soon, she was laughing hysterically and quickly going back to the shore, splashing her way to the sand._

_She crashed to Neji's side, causing some sand grains to shower him. She straightened her seat and as the sand grains clung to her wet feet, she locked arms with Neji and squealed, "Get ready! Heehee!" Neji didn't know what she meant but being quite indifferent, he just froze in his place with Tenten._

_Before he knew it, there was an explosion._

_Tenten must've placed a timed paper bomb somewhere in the shore, making sand grains and sea water rise and fall on the two genins from the force of the bomb._

_Neji closed his eyes as the salt water splattered him everywhere as his friend grasped his arm, squealing happily like a toddler on her birthday. She kicked her legs in the moist sand, laughing. _

_She turned to Neji, seeing his hair strands wet and flatly laid on his face. She giggled and wiped the water from his eyelids, "See? That wasn't so bad, right? Now, it's either you go with me to the water or I bring the water, again, to you."_

_Slightly irritated, Neji stood from his position, rubbing his eyes and muttered, "I think I'll just go home."_

"_What? Neji!"_

"Neji! Neji!" Tenten's voice woke him up from his reminiscing. He blinked and looked towards her. She was beaming like how she used to, her pants almost drenched and sticking stiffly to her skin. The loose ends of her sleeves were also wet and there drops on her face. Against the slowly setting sun, she seemed to be the most beautiful kunoichi in the world.

"Come on!" she called, her hand motioning for him to go to her, "The water's fine! It's not too cold or too hot! It's perfect!"

Smirking, Neji looked down at his hand, resting on the loosened sand grains sifting through his fingers, 'Perfect like you?' Neji thought, amusing himself. He glanced back at her and answered to her, "No thanks. I'm fine here…"

Tenten gave him a grin with scrunched eyebrows, donning an expression that said 'Aw, don't be like that, Neji.' Usually, he couldn't resist that look, but he just wasn't in the mood right now. "I'll have to bring the water to you then?" she joked, showing a scroll straight from her weapons pouch.

"Try that and you'll ruin the reception venue." Neji said, telling her the consequence. She frowned, realizing this. Feeling awful for making her feel down, Neji sighed and decided to roll his pants high enough, walk over to Tenten amid the rushing yet small waves. She grinned happily as she came face to face with him but what he did next was surprising…

He scooped some water with his two hands, cupping the water in his palms then letting the water drip down to the top of her head as he brought his hand above her.

For once in such a long time, Neji laughed again. "No need to do that." Tenten blinked and looked up at him behind the dripping water from her hanging bangs and she snickered, "I'll miss this place when I finally get to Suna. And I'll miss you, too…"

The remark didn't make Neji feel any better. His laugh halted and he turned to Kankuro, still busy organizing the décor. He sighed and turned to Tenten saying, "Come on, I think Kankuro might need some help."

Nodding, Tenten followed Neji out of the water, walking towards Kankuro. He made an effort to walk faster to finally put his next plan to action. Neji approached a random balloon and tweaked the string that held its end, keeping the air in. The balloon deflated, sounding like an unintended (and definitely not silent) passing of gas but Neji held some of the helium, acting as if he caught the balloon before it completely ran out of air.

Kankuro turned to Neji with wide eyes and stifled any boisterous laughter but when he saw the balloon in his hand, he rolled his eyes and growled, "I'll do that. Give it to me…" Neji made sure to keep the helium in until Kankuro puts the balloon to his lips to blow more air into it. When he did, some of the helium blew into his throat, making him cough a lot.

After he coughed and wheezed, Kankuro glared at the flabby balloon in his hands. Tenten managed to keep up and she asked Kankuro, "What happened to that?"

Kankuro turned to her and answered in a high-pitched voice, "Oh, nothing, Tenten…" She gave him a weird gaze as she heard him speak. To make things worst for Kankuro, he couldn't control his wheezing, making him sound weirder. Neji wanted to chuckle but he knew that would give him away. He just looked at Tenten to see her expression…

"Aw! That is so cute!" she squealed, referring to Kankuro, "He sounded like a baby, did you hear, Neji? He's so adorable!" Neji's eyes grew. He knew that he has failed, again.

Kankuro looked fooled and somewhat baffled but he played along, laughing with her.

It seemed that only Neji was the one sulking once again.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"El desperado is at it again." Hanabi joined her cousin-of-a-schemer.

Neji gave her a pissed look and growled, "Sure, the last two plans sucked, but this time, I'll get it. I've only got six days left, a day less than a week. I can't take this lightly now."

They were in the Hyuga Manor once again after Neji accompanied the couple to inspect the venues and he was home late, half an hour to midnight, and Hanabi was the only one left awake, who was having a horror movie marathon all by herself until she decided to see Neji when he arrived home.

"You know the movie 'The Grudge', right?" Hanabi asked as Neji gloomily stared back at the laptop screen, waiting for the songs he downloaded last time to play. He was definitely in a bad mood and he seemed that maybe some of his sappy songs might cheer him up… but he knew that couldn't be.

"Who doesn't know that movie, Hanabi?" Neji mumbled, hoping she'd leave as soon as he has answered her question. With that, Hanabi took a seat beside her cousin, eating some of the popcorn she made for her marathon, "Well, in that story, this guy kills his wife and kid. You know why? It's coz he discovered that his wife was in love with another and that their son was someone else's. That's why they're now haunting people."

Shuddering a little, Neji grumbled as the darkness in the room (he didn't bother to turn the lights on so Hiashi and Hinata wouldn't be disturbed) creeped up at him, "Oh, come on, Hanabi, nobody believes in ghosts. Besides, I thought the reason why he killed his family was because he was really and simply stupid."

Still a child at heart despite her age (A/C: I made Neji, Tenten & Lee 25 years old here so that makes Hinata's batch full of 24 year olds and Hanabi is around 20 years old.), Hanabi explained with a full mouth of popcorn, "Well, this is just a suggestion, okay? What if you make Kankuro look like he had another girl? That way, Tenten will ditch him. But I know my suggestion sucks, so…"

"Actually…" Neji muttered, turning to her after listening to her idea, "That might just work. Thanks, Hanabi. I owe you…"

Hanabi just shrugged and said, "I know."

She stood from her seat but before she went up to her room to continue her horror movie marathon, she stopped and invited Neji, "Say, do you want to watch scary movies? I'm already in the climax of 'See No Evil'."

Neji turned to her, then to the laptop, then to Hanabi again and finally, he closed Gai's laptop and followed her upstairs, saying, "Hey, why not? I haven't had a horror movie marathon since I was 15."

"Great!" Hanabi yelped, shoving the bowl of popcorn she popped herself to Neji, "You go hold this and I'll be back. I'll just get the original DVD version of 'Shutter' and 'The Ring 2' from Hinata's cabinet! She confiscated it from me a year ago but now, I'm getting it back!"

Her footsteps echoed through the dim house and when she wasn't far yet, Neji added, "Hey, don't forget to get a copy of 'Meet the Spartans'!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here's the fifth chapter. I'll put in the next chapter where Tenten tells Neji and Kankuro about the e-mails she's getting with Kankuro's edited pics, okay? I hope you guys liked it. Reviews and feedback are welcome and very much loved (loved? -.-').**

**Please answer the poll, again. And I'll try to update again soon.**

**About their e-mail addresses, I used 'Yipee' instead of 'Yahoo'. And the site also ate the symbol you get when you press shift and 2 which is the internet symbol for 'at'.**

**Oh, by the way, I've already got three ideal endings that I can choose from! Hope that the kind of ending you'd like will be the one that I'll use for this story! xD**


	6. Hinata's Alternative

**Thank you for the reviews and also thanks for the support.**

**And for those who still haven't answered the poll, please do. I have to formulate the ending soon and I can't do that without the poll's full results. Thanks to those who have already answered it, anyway.**

**Just a recap: Last chapter, Neji only had 6 days left till Tenten's wedding. I'm starting this chapter with the morning of the next day so now he only has 5 days left. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"H-How long have you two been awake?" Hinata yawned at Hanabi's bedroom door, scratching her eyes. Hair strands stood up everywhere and there seemed to be an almost invisible trace of dried saliva at the side of her mouth.

Neji was on the floor, leaning on the bed's side, facing the television as he watched 'The Ring'. Hanabi was hiding under her blanket with just her head poking out as she chewed on the stale and salty popcorn that she didn't finish last night.

"It's morning already?" Neji asked, his eyes slightly strained from watching movies all night, "But we've only finished watching two scary movies. We're on our third." Hinata squinted her eyes and groaned, "It's 6 a.m. Breakfast is on the table already. I expect you two to follow soon. Father's still in bed because he doesn't feel so well." With that, she yawned once again in her periwinkle pajamas, closing the door behind her.

"So, Cousin Neji," Hanabi began, leaning towards the bed's edge to catch a glimpse of his sleepy face as he rested his head on the bed's side, "Have you made some sort of plan to ruin Tenten-chan's wedding again?"

Neji gave her a fierce look and he defended, "I am not trying to ruin her wedding. I'm trying to fix mine."

She snickered and grumbled, "_Your _wedding? Right…" With that last side comment, Hanabi got off the covers she had on top of her, rolling off her bunk lazily and turning the television and DVD player off without bothering to take the DVD out of the player.

Scratching his head in slight irritation, Neji pushed himself off the carpeted floor and grumbled, "I still can't understand why we only managed to finish watching 'The Grudge' and 'See No Evil' and half of 'The Ring'." Stretching, Hanabi simply explained, "We started the marathon at around half-past midnight. Each movie is around two and a half hours long. You do the math."

Hearing that, Neji quite managed to understand.

Going down the stairs, Neji held onto the railings, yawning somewhere in the middle of the flight of stairs. When he had entered the dining room with Hanabi, they found that the household help have already prepared breakfast on the table. Usually, Neji didn't eat with in his cousins' house (or anywhere with them, for that matter) but today, his uncle wasn't there to give him angry stares so he sat down with his two cousins.

As she passed by her father's place, Hanabi grabbed three strips of bacon from Hiashi's plate, shoving them into her mouth. "Hanabi!" Hinata scolded, scooping her warm rice pudding, "That's father's meal. It's not right to just grab it. Besides, you have yours." But of course, Hanabi didn't like her meal since she only had three fried eggs and a stack of pancakes. She wanted meat.

Anyway, Neji sat at a vacant seat, taking two waffles from the serving plate at the center. He placed Gai's laptop on his lap once again and began to search for stories and fan fiction on unrequited love and cheated-on couples (A/C: Yeah for fan fiction!) so that he'd have an idea for his next plan.

"C-Cousin Neji…" Hinata spoke up, still a little hushed, "I think… I think you should stop doing that." Neji heard her well and he looked up at her from his concentration on the laptop screen. He arched a brow and muttered, "Stop doing what?"

Hinata gasped a little and lifted her finger to her lip, touching it to signify her uncertainty. She swirled her spoon in her rice pudding, making the hot steam blow from the inside of the pudding. "I… I mean the… things you do to Kankuro. It's… mean."

Glaring at Hinata, Neji snapped, "I can do whatever I want, you know. I love Tenten and I just want to have her and I'd do anything to get that done. Not like you." Hinata jerked back, her eyed wide, "You say you love Naruto," Neji growled, going on, "But you don't do anything about it! Next thing you know, he's off married to Sakura. You wouldn't like that, right?"

Saddened by Neji's words, Hinata nodded, admitting that she'd be disappointed if that really happened to Naruto. "Well, that's the same for me." Neji explained, still having a stern voice, "I wouldn't want to lose Tenten to Kankuro. Now you get me?"

Hanabi glanced up from her food (which she was enjoying) and she looked at the two. She chewed some of the pancake chunks she had in her mouth then swallowed it then asked Neji, "About that, what _is _your new plan, Neji?"

Shrugging, Neji confessed, "I have no idea. I don't know what could make Tenten think that Kankuro's two-timing her…"

"H-Huh?" Hinata mumbled, turning to Neji sharply in dismay, "You can't do that, Cousin Neji. It's like lying. And for your own selfish desires."

"I thought we settled that already, Hinata." Neji growled at her, pointing at her, "What else can I do, anyway? I've tried making her jealous, making her fall for me and making her fiancée look homo but none of that worked! In five days, she's going to get hitched with him. What else can a desperate guy do?"

Grunting, Hinata kept her mild glare at Neji as he typed on Gai's laptop again, still straining from lack of experience. She blew onto her porridge and made her lip touch the stuff to check if it has already cooled and when she had taken the spoonful of it in, something hit her.

She turned to Neji again and exclaimed, "I know what you can do!" Interested, Neji looked at her and muttered, "Aside from my recent plan? Really? Let's hear it, then."

"You can still make her fall in love with you, Cousin Neji." Hinata said, standing from her seat and proceeding to Neji. She peered at the laptop screen and typed in a website address at the address bar:

"www dot romantic-romeo-shinobi dot net'? What is this site?" Neji asked, watching the page load. The last picture to load was a big picture of Ino Yamanaka at the top of the website.

Neji sweat dropped, "Why is Ino's big face there?" Neji mumbled, almost wanting to barf at the perky and flirtatious face on the screen.

"This is Shikamaru's website," Hinata explained, scrolling down, "That's why Ino's face is the banner at the top of the home page while Temari is the banner at the bottom. He likes the two girls a lot." She giggled and went on, "Only the men of Konoha are allowed to access this website, I heard. Somehow, Shikamaru managed to monitor those who enter the site. We're using Gai-sensei's laptop so he must be thinking Gai-sensei's the one viewing this now."

Chuckling, Neji watched Hinata as she showed him around the site from the category 'Love Songs Lyrics' to 'Love Quotes' to 'Wedding Ideas' until the last column that said 'How To Catch a Girl'.

"Why do you know this site?" Neji asked, "Did Kiba or Shino tell you?" Hinata shook her head and said, "Hanabi showed me." Plainly, Hanabi gave them a look that said, 'Don't ask, damn it.'

"Well," Neji began as Hinata finished 'touring' him around the website, "What's your plan?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Really?" Tenten screamed, "You'll do that for me? Oh, Neji! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She skipped around like a toddler that was rewarded with a bag of candies. Neji watched her squeal for joy and she went to hug him tightly and she screamed, "You don't know how much this means to me! You're the best!"

Neji hugged her back and whispered, "Anything for my best friend."

_'How To Catch a Girl: 3 Easy Steps to catch that Girl's Eye'_

As the two shared a moment, Neji tried to remember what was written in Shikamaru's website in the last article. Hinata said that it was the thing that would help him get Tenten back with a bit of luck. He squeezed his eyes shut as Tenten almost stopped his breathing with her firm embrace and he felt his lips curve into a smile. It was nice to feel her in his arms again…

'_Step One: Make Her Happy._

_Give her a compliment or treat her out to dinner. Or maybe, if she wanted you to go to some party that you declined, if it's not too late, accept the invite. She'll be thrilled. Try not to act indifferent but be yourself so you won't strain.'_

Step one was too easy for Neji. After breakfast and reading through the site's article, he went to Tenten's place and told her that he managed to fix his schedule and that he'll be able to attend her wedding as the best man. 'Best man…' Neji thought, 'I'd rather be the groom…'

"Tenten, you can let go now…" Neji choked as he still stood with Tenten clutching him snugly. She shook her head and squealed, "No way! My best friend's going to attend my wedding and I'm so excited! If I could, I'd never let go!" She chuckled at what she had said and gave Neji another squeeze before letting go.

"Oh, by the way," Tenten added, as she fixed Neji's creased robes, "I'm going to go pick a gown today. I know I should've done that a long time ago, but Kankuro said it's not much of a priority. Can you come with me and help me pick?"

He knew nothing about gowns, fashion, style or such. Neji just wasn't interested but he agreed to put a smile on her face. Quickly, she closed the front door of her house, locking it, and she grabbed Neji by the wrist, rushing to the seamstress.

In a few minutes, they've arrived to what seemed to be a small store (smaller than the Yamanaka Flower) that looked more like a boutique and the sign outside said 'Cherry Blossom Gowns and Accessories'.

"Sakura!" Tenten called, entering the store with Neji beside her. At the counter was the pink-haired kunoichi, working on a charming silk body gown on a mannequin as she sewing a seam at the side to keep the whole thing together.

"Ten-chan!" Sakura yelled, throwing her arms to the air, "And Neji! I heard you were back the other day. Are you here to choose a wedding gown now, Tenten?" Nodding, Tenten leaned on the counter and said, "Yep, Sakura. Remember the gowns I reserved?"

Letting go of the gown she was working on, Sakura replied, "Of course. You got four of them and you also reserved the matching shoes and gloves. Is Neji here for tux fitting?" Neji let out a surprised look and said, "No need. I'll borrow my uncle's…"

Sticking her tongue out, Sakura grumbled, "Your loss. Humph." Sakura marched to the storage room, flipping through the papers clipped on her clipboard, searching for Tenten's reserved gowns.

"I thought she worked in the hospital." Neji told Tenten, pointing at Sakura in the storage room, "Why is she running this place?" Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Tenten said, "Yeah, she works at the hospital Mondays to Fridays but on weekends like these, she watches over this store. It's not hers, actually. It's Ino's. It was supposed to be another branch of Yamanaka Flower but Ino wanted to start a seamstress business…"

She snickered before continuing, "The problem is: Ino doesn't know how to sew. She only knows the right rules of fashion, that's all. She's quite an entrepreneur, handling both the Yamanaka Flower and this Cherry Blossom. Sakura offered her help so Ino designed the clothes and Sakura made them. Of course, Ino pays Sakura a salary but Sakura said it's for a friend."

Soon, Sakura was back, holding up her right as high as she could as she held four hanged gowns, making sure the hems didn't touch the floor. She laid the gowns carefully on the wide counter, saying, "Here you go, Tenten. The fitting rooms are at the right behind the jewelry display. Pick one gown and tell me if it needs altering or whatever."

Getting the gowns, Tenten nodded and headed for the fitting room with Neji behind her. She hung the gowns by the hanger heads at the side hooks in the tiny cubicle and before closing the door, she turned to Neji and joked, "Don't peek." And she shut the door.

Sakura chuckled at the remark and muttered loud enough for Neji to hear, "There's a thin gap between the door and the wall where the hinges are. In case you want to have some major nosebleeds, you can go look through there." She cackled like a witch and went back to finishing the gown she was working on.

Neji blushed slightly at what Sakura had just said. He turned to her and huffed loudly but she seemed to be too busy with sewing to even notice.

Now, Tenten wasn't one to try out gowns for fun like how Ino and Sakura used to back when they were still eighteen. She was the kind of girl who'd rather train and look worn out as if she's been training too hard for her sake than look glam and flirty. So, Neji wasn't surprised to hear grunts and mild swearing in the fitting room as Tenten tried her first gown on.

Every now and then, she'd probably hit her head on the wall, trying to lift the corset high enough or maybe she'd step on the gown's hem accidentally as she tucks her chest into the small top portion of the gown.

"Aaggh!" Tenten shouted, it seemed muffled from outside since she was inside a small cubicle, "How do you get to close this zipper, anyway?" Sakura rolled her eyes and yelled, "Reach for it, Tenten!"

More grumbling and thuds came around as she finally, exhausted, threw the door open. Neji saw her in the fit white-laced gown with her hair slightly messed up and her hands firmly gripping the top portion to keep it from falling.

"Neji, do me a favor and close the zipper, please." She said, almost pleading. She knew Neji was a gentleman and there'd be a big chance that he'd tell her that Sakura can do it for her but this time, he muttered, "Do I have to?"

Nodding, Tenten turned around, facing her back to him. The gown's zipper was definitely open, showing some skin from above her hip till just below her shoulder blades. Slightly hesitant, Neji walked to her and felt his hand tremble as it reached for the tiny zipper, ready to pull it upwards.

He winced as he pulled the small handle, feeling it get stuck halfway. "It won't budge, Tenten." Neji told her, hoping that when she hears that, she'll make him stop and she'll just try on another gown that didn't have a zipper that he needed to close. But he was mistaken.

"Well, then try to make it budge, then. Grab my shoulder then pull it upwards. That might do it." She replied, turning her head to his way. He just managed to nod and with that, his hand reached up to grip her bare shoulder. When he had held her smooth shoulder, his hand felt numb and he knew that his cheeks were flushed. He tugged onto the zipper once again, hoping that it'd zip now.

When it was near the top, Neji was going to give it one last harsh pull but suddenly, he was halted. He felt something on his hand (the one that held onto Tenten's shoulder). It was as soft as cloth and gentle like his. He looked up and found himself looking straight at the mirror that hung from inside the open fitting room. There, he saw their reflection: Tenten's hand resting on his on her shoulder and her cheeks (and his) were redder than ever.

Tenten gasped a little when she noticed that Neji had seen the reflection. She drew her hand away from his immediately and he glanced away from the mirror, concentrating on closing the zipper. He gave it one quick pull and it came done. Tenten placed her hands on her hips, making her shoulders rise and fall spontaneously to make her feel comfortable. Then, she turned to Neji and asked, "How do I look?"

He backed away a little to get a full-body glimpse of her and when he had gotten far enough, he gazed at her with loving eyes. The corset hugged her tiny frame in the right places. The sequins and pearl beads that were sewn onto the corset shone under the shop's light. The rest of the gown was composed of three thick layers of cloth that made up the skirt, full of volume. It was a tube top so her bony, delicate shoulders showed up.

Of course, Neji didn't take note of those details. He just noticed how gorgeous she looked. "You look great, like always." Neji said, smiling at her. She giggled and said, "Well, three more dresses to try out."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

'_Step Two: Show her some Closure._

_My girlfriend told me this, so I'm not responsible for coming up with this step. Try to at least brush your hand against hers or sit near her, touching her shoulder or arm. Make your knees or feet meet under the table. The sense of touch is probably the most straightforward despite how indirect it seems. If she is a close friend, this'll be quite easy for you.'_

Neji has managed to do step two, miraculously, but unintentionally. The grabbing of the wrists and the zipper closing (he had to do it two more times) was enough for him.

"So, you liked the last one, hm?" Sakura said, carefully putting clear plastic over the whole gown Tenten had picked. Nodding, Tenten said, "Yeah. When I tried out all of the gowns, Neji said I looked great. But when I tried the last one out, he said I looked absolutely gorgeous. So, that's it."

Sakura gave Neji a smirk and chuckled, "Oh, so it's Neji's opinion that matters, eh? Heehee. Well, anyway, here are the matching shoes and gloves. I hope you like them." She handed a shoebox and a plastic with a pair of long lace gloves inside. Neji took the gown, shoes and gloves for Tenten, who was now paying.

"Thanks so much, Sakura. I love the gown." Tenten thanked, on her way out of the shop with Neji. Sakura waved and said, "No problem. I'll be attending your wedding, okay? Bye, you two!"

Tenten took the shoebox and gloves from Neji, leaving him to carry the gown for her. "It's quite early," Tenten said, glancing at her watch, "In my time, it's only ten o'clock. I can't believe we spent an hour and a half in there." She chuckled by herself then asked Neji, "Are you busy today?"

Shaking his head, Neji answered, "No. Why'd you ask? Do you want to go somewhere?" Glad to hear that he was free, Tenten tugged onto his sleeve and begged, "Yes, I want to go somewhere. I have to show you this place. It's really nice and I'd like it if you saw it before you left Konoha again."

Understanding, Neji questioned, "Well, where do you want to take me?" Tenten excitedly pulled on his shirt's side and explained, "Let's drop this off at my house first. I'll make us some early lunch, then I'll take you there." She hastily held onto his hand again, rushing through the crowds.

Once they've reached Tenten's house, they placed the wedding gown, shoes and gloves on her bunk, leaving it there. Once again, Neji was going to eat in Tenten's house. He'd love to do that all his life, but nay. Things definitely didn't work that way.

"At around 11:30, I'll go take you to that place." Tenten said, placing a steamed bun on his plate, "Right now, we've still got an hour and a few minutes so have as much steamed buns as you want." Neji picked up the white, little bun, taking a bite out of it and tasting the meat inside.

'That's two steps, right?' Neji thought in his head as he chewed, 'Now all I have to do now is the last step. What was that again? Oh, yes…'

'_Step Three: Say it._

_Nothing gives a girl a great feeling of flatter like those three simple words. Tell it either directly or maybe beat around the bush a little, it doesn't matter. As long as she gets the message, it's fine. But, I don't quite recommend this step to be taken. The results could be good or bad, ranging from rejection and heart break to a painful uppercut.'_

The last sentence wasn't really helping (darn Shikamaru for putting that in).

Neji is the kind of guy to just say it, blurt it out, and spit it out, plainly. He didn't like beating around the bush and he didn't like it when people did it, too.

So, once Neji gets the chance, he'll do step three. It's either he wins the girl… or loses her.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Where are we going?" Neji asked, slightly chuckling. He and Tenten have been hopping through the trees, ending up nowhere, "We've been going around for minutes. Are you lost?"

"No!" Tenten called from ahead, "I'm not lost! It's just a little far from the village's main part. We're almost there, don't worry!" She put her gaze again at whatever's ahead and soon, she yelled, "We're almost there!"

A few more hops and soon, Tenten and Neji landed from the tree branches. Now, they stood on soft, fine sand and the sun shone against their faces and Neji was a little confused, "The beach?"

Tenten nodded and explained, "But it's not the where my reception will be. This is the beach with the pier where boats from other lands, including Waves, would dock. I'm sure you saw this when you arrived, but you must've missed this one place here."

She went ahead, turning to the right and Neji simply followed behind her. Soon, there was a lone, old and rather sturdy-looking tree that stood tall yet bent towards the ocean. Its leaves were many and it had slender stalks that hung down to the sand like vines with tiny, charming yellow buds on them.

"What kind of tree is that?" Neji asked curiously as he watched take her place between two large roots that rose above the sand. She positioned herself there comfortably and sighed, "I have no idea what kind it is," she admitted.

Chuckling, Neji sat beside her and the two shared the space between the two roots, looking at the rushing water. "I used to go to this place often," Tenten shared, feeling some of the wind caress her locks, "And every time I did, I'd stay here until sundown, hoping that maybe you'd be back." Neji turned to her, surprised at the fact, "But I stopped doing so when I got engaged to Kankuro. He said it was a waste of time." She finished.

Neji thought that this was a great chance to do step three… but when she said that, something pricked him. 'Kankuro…' he thought, 'Maybe… Maybe Hinata is right.' Neji thought, 'Maybe Tenten _should _end up with Kankuro. Hmm… I should've known better. If I did love Tenten, I'd want her to be glad and achieve her simple dream. But I didn't go through all that to end in defeat, right?'

He just scratched his head and thought, 'What am I supposed to think or do?' Neji was almost perplexed with his thoughts.

"You like the sea, Neji?" Tenten asked randomly. Coldly, he replied, "Uh, no." Tenten giggled and said, "Well, it's about time you did. No best friend of mine is going to act like a cat all his life." She stood from where she was, helping him stand up, "Let's splash in the water a little, please? It'll be fun." Rolling his eyes with a grin, Neji grumbled, "Fine, fine."

Laughing, Tenten pulled him up and when he had gotten up, she ran to the sea, ready to get wet but Neji looked back at the tree they sat under first.

He didn't know what kind it was, really. It was the middle of summer so it's surprising that its buds were still not in bloom. They were pretty small to look like opening soon.

The buds were like indecisive people, not knowing if it's safe to bloom and do what one has to do. If the buds opened now, they'd be swept around by the wind, their petals being blown off slowly every time, slowly dying anyway. It didn't want to feel that, but it was its obligation to.

Instead, it stays in its comfort zone until it is sure. Slow and sure was the way, they said, but what if one stays unsure for too long. The buds were like him, uncertain and doubting. He didn't know when to speak up and tell Tenten. He's never sure… but he can't keep that up forever…

'I wonder…' Neji thought, touching a delicate bud and with his effortless touch, it detached and fell to the sand, 'I wonder if these buds will become sure and eventually bloom even before I do.'

Step three would have to wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The last line stunk, I know. I'm sorry.**

**Well, here it is. I want to make the next chapter the ending already, but that would be rushing things so it still won't be the ending.**

**The poll: please answer it.**

**Thanks for the support and please review to share your opinions on this chapter. Thanks!**


	7. The Flaws of Kanky and Tenny

**Lack of humor is probably my issue right now. Admit it, last chapter wasn't exactly funny and I'm very, very sorry for letting that happen. I was a little –groans of man suffering from a raccoon down his throat- tired.**

**Anyway, since that's the case, I promise humor in this chapter.**

**Recap: Last chapter, Neji had 5 days left. Now, I'm starting with the next day so he now has 4 days left. Poor Neji.**

**Thank you to those who answered the poll. The results got a boost and there's a sure winner. But I won't close the poll just yet so those who still haven't answered the poll… -bends on one knee and holds up a machine gun- you wouldn't want me to go a la Rambo. **

**And thanks for the reviews. And the hits! I don't care if the others who visited this story didn't leave a review. My hits is half a thousand so thanks! XD! **

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

°OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO°

_Good Day to you._

_We formally invite you to the union of two lovers to become bound in their joining together as husband and wife._

_Their wedding ceremony shall be held in the Kami Temple in the West of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

_After their ceremonial rites, a wedding function shall be held in the West coast of Konohagakure facing the sea separating the village from the Northern East side of Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand._

_Our charming groom is Kankuro of Sunagakure, sibling of Kazekage Gaara and Temari, student of Baki, a master of puppetry._

_Our lovely bride is Tenten of Konohagakure, teammate of Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga, student of Maito Gai, a mistress of weaponry._

_Their vows shall be exchanged within this week, when the wedding shall begin at 4:00 p.m. and the reception will be at 5:30 p.m._

_The one who shall shower the couple's aisle with everlasting blooms, to ensure that their path shall be well and right: Yamanaka Ino_

_The youth who shall carry the couple's rings, a symbol of their everlasting love: Rock Lee_

_The Maid of Honor, who comes from the groom's family to be the bride's associate: Temari_

_The Best Man, who comes from the bride's team to be the groom's acquaintance: Neji Hyuga_

_The ones who shall lead us all in the ceremony are Konohagakure's Hokage, Tsunade, and Sunagakure's Kazekage Gaara._

_We hope to see you there!_

"I don't understand why wedding invitations have to be all fancy, formal and sickeningly long." Hanabi grumbled, holding up Tenten's invitation. It was an elegant yet simple letter in a lilac envelope and at the sides of both the letter and envelope were drawn silhouettes of a few puppets and some kunai knives.

"And why the heck is it lilac?" Hanabi asked no one in particular yet flabbergasted. Neji rolled his eyes and snapped, "Give me that…" He snatched it from his cousin's hands and as he went through the invite again, he asked, "What does the 'best man' do, anyway? It says here that I am 'to be the groom's acquaintance'."

Pitying her clueless cousin (he was only clueless when it came to things like this), Hanabi explained, looking smart, "Well, you're supposed to give a speech during the reception about the groom and bride and how you want them to live happily, blah… That kind of stuff."

Hearing that, Neji frowned and muttered, "Okay… what else do I have to do?" Hanabi shrugged and muttered, "I guess you just stand with the Maid of Honor and… look good." She chuckled and left the living room, still smirking at her own remark.

Neji went back to looking at the invitation. He folded it once again and returned it into the envelope. He sighed and flipped the envelope, as if lightly throwing it onto the coffee table in front of him. He slouched on the couch and gently closed his eyes to calm his senses.

"Cousin Neji?" Hinata called, carrying a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, "Good morning. How was yesterday's plan, hm?" Neji gave her a passive glare and he picked up the invitation, showing it to her, "Their invite's lilac."

Putting down the plate of cookies and the glass she had onto the coffee table, Hinata took the envelope and read the invitation with a few nipping of the lips in between. Once she had finished, Hinata turned to Neji, seeing him looked dismayed and hopeless as he leaned back on the couch, his eyes shut as if hoping that this was all a nightmare… and he'd wake up soon.

Sighing, Hinata returned the invite and sat herself beside Neji, grabbing a cookie as she said, "Aw, I'm sorry, Cousin Neji. I guess it didn't turn out well, huh?" Still with his eyes closed, Neji grumbled sleepily, "I guess I lose."

"You lose?" Hinata repeated, "You've given up?" She bit on the cookie and shook her head slowly, "No, the Cousin Neji I know wouldn't even think of giving up. I didn't think you'd give Tenten-chan up."

Opening his pearl eyes, Neji turned to Hinata and muttered, "You're not exactly making me feel better." Ashamed, Hinata sunk back, the cookie in her mouth, "S-Sorry…"

"Well…" Neji stood up, stretching his arms like a newly awaken cat, "I guess she and Kankuro were destined to be together. I guess I was simply fated to just love her from afar." Hinata smiled, finishing her first cookie. She drank some milk then burped softly. "You know, Cousin Neji," she said, watching Neji walk around the coffee table, on his way upstairs, "Since Tenten-chan's moving to Suna, you should spend some time with her."

Hearing that, Neji sarcastically answered, "That's a great idea, Hinata. Don't worry; I'll spend some time with her, listening to her blab about how _smexy _Kankuro is. Humph…" Frowning, Hinata tried to catch up with Neji, saying before he reached the stairs, "I'm serious, Cousin Neji. Why don't you have one of those movie marathons you used to have with your team when you were 15? That'd be fun."

Halting in the middle of the steps, Neji sighed and looked back at Hinata, her naïve stare shooting through him.

One thing's for sure, Neji loved the movie marathons his team used to have on Saturdays…

"_I brought ten DVDs today, guys! All about youth and how youthful youth is!" Lee yelled, waving the DVDs above his head._

_Tenten and Neji simultaneously rolled their eyes but Tenten was the only who faked a smile and said, "Oh, that's great, Lee! Say, let's watch that after we watch Neji's DVDs." Then, she pointed at the glass case that stood beside Neji's television and DVD player, composed of almost a hundred DVDs._

_Lee frowned but he nodded and just shouted, "Yosh!" He said scowls weren't at all youthful, so he tries not to do them. Tenten snickered then turned to Neji, who was just beside her, "Well, what's tonight's movie?"_

_Neji fell onto his bunks, pushing away the duvet he had then mumbled, "You go pick. I can watch any of those movies any day." Giddy, Tenten clapped and jumped off her part of the bunk, skipping to the glass case._

'_Oh, Kami…' Neji thought, almost pleadingly, 'I hope she doesn't pick a sappy love story again…'_

_Neji's prayers were really never meant to be answered._

_Soon enough, the three sat on Neji's king-sized bed, Tenten between her two teammates. Lee had three fluffy pillows under his neck, holding a box of tissues and every now and then, he'd wipe his tear-filled eyes. Tenten would be leaning on the wall where the bed leaned against and she'd hug her favorite pillow (the one she always holds onto when she comes over), her head resting on Neji's shoulder as Neji slept unnoticeably._

_On the television, crying faces of a man and woman flashed. Clearly, they were watching 'Titanic' yet again. "No! Don't leave her!" Lee would scream, blowing his nose with a tissue and his tears would hysterically flood out. Tenten would sob and sniffle and soon, she'd lock her arms around Neji's, feeling a certain comfort when she does. Like a sweet and loyal puppy, she'd sometimes snuggle to Neji as he quietly slept._

_Around 9, since they started watching 'Titanic' at approximately 7, she'd wake Neji up as Lee rushes to the bathroom from drinking too much soda. It would be Neji's turn to pick the movie and like always, Neji would pick the mystery or horror one._

"_Eeeeekkk!"_

_No, that wasn't Tenten._

"_Lee!" Neji scolded, turning to him sharply, "It's just a doll." Lee hides behind one of the pillows behind him, burying his trembling features in the cottony pillow. Amid the pillow case, Lee would shriek, "But it's so scary, Neji! I can't take it!" Rolling his eyes, Neji would then look at Tenten, who was now practically hugging him in fear, looking like he'd protect her._

"_Not you, too…" Neji murmured, trying to shake Tenten off, "Give me a break." She'd look up at him with terrified eyes and said, "Oh, I have every right to not watch this! You slept through 'Titanic'!" _

"_We watch 'Titanic' twice a month because you and Lee love it so much!" Neji growled, feeling Tenten scoot nearer to him, "And that movie's some romantic drama that makes me quiver with the heavy dialogue. At least 'The Seed of Chuckie' is about a killing, maniac doll…"_

"_Neji!" Tenten yelled, pinching his side, forcing him to stop telling her about the movie. She hid her head on his chest, squeaking like a trapped mouse. He sighed and asked, "Do you want me to change the movie for you?"_

_But she'd shake her head, her hair brushing against his skin, saying, "You don't have to. I'm fine." Neji thought that she said that to sound brave… but it was really coz she just needed a reason to cuddle up to him._

_After the scary movie, it was Lee's turn to play his DVD of choice._

_Sing with me: "I love you. You love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you (smack), won't you say you love me, too? Bye, Barney!"_

_Lee sat at the edge of the bed, jumping up and down on his butt. "Yosh! Isn't Barney just youthful? I love you, Barney!" He hopped off and hugged the television, giving Barney's big, purple face a hug._

_He then turned back to Neji and Tenten to see their reaction but he was quite disappointed to see the two: Neji lay on his side of the bed, his head rested on a pillow with Tenten beside him, still in the hugging position and the blanket at her feet. Lee frowned but he knew that he only had one thing to do now…_

_Lee switched the television and the player off then glanced at the clock, seeing that it was almost midnight. Their parents would freak out to see them tomorrow morning. He just hopes that they wouldn't worry. Lee crept out of Neji's bedroom, leaving the two alone and he'd walk silently through the second story corridor and he'd reach the last door, open it and…_

"_AAAAGGGHHH!! Lee-san! What the hell are you doing here?" Hanabi screamed, covering herself with her blanket._

_Lee didn't look surprised or embarrassed. He simply walked in and asked her, "Can I sleep here?"_

Sure, those were good times… but with Kankuro around, Tenten would rather wrap her arms around him. Still, he'd do it to spend some time with her and maybe do it for old time's sake. Neji cupped his chin and asked Hinata, "Did you throw out me DVD collection I used to brag about?"

With that, Hinata knew that her Cousin Neji took her suggestion. "It's in the basement. Pray that my father didn't take some." Hinata replied, almost laughing.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

After a major time skip within the day by the author (A/C: Apologies.):

"Cousin Neji, I know you're eager and excited for your movie marathon but…" Hinata tapped his shoulder as he stood at the Hyuga Manor's porch, the sky slowly turning darker yet no stars came around, "You should really have some dinner. You wouldn't want to get hungry."

"I'm fine." Neji muttered, his gaze at the Hyuga Clan's property's entrance. He asked Tenten if she'd like to have a movie marathon tonight for old time's sake. She was squealing on the phone when she heard him. She was still organizing her wedding preparations till late afternoon so she must be relaxed now.

Hinata looked a little worried for Neji, sensing that things _might _not go his way. She nodded and said before reentering the house, "Well, if you get hungry, there'll still be some sashimi on the table." After speaking, she walked into the house, leaving Neji to stand by himself.

He's been waiting for an hour already, telling her that the marathon would start at 7. It wasn't like her to be this late but it was also not surprising. He just sighed and thought, 'I guess I'll just wait for her inside.'

But when he turned around to enter the manor, a voice called to him, "Hey Neji!" It wasn't a woman's voice so it wasn't Tenten. Neji wanted to ignore it but that couldn't be so he swiftly turned to the entrance and found Kankuro, hand in hand with Tenten.

"We're sorry we're late," Kankuro said, entering Hyuga property, "You know the streets of Konoha nowadays. No one can breathe properly anymore." He followed his statement with a chuckle out of him. Tenten's delicate hand was tucked through his rough ones, him swinging their connected hands as they walked towards him.

Tenten grinned at Neji, but all Neji was agonizingly noticing was how sweetly entwined her fingers were with his. He nodded and said, hiding the anger in his tone, "It's okay, you two. Lee called up earlier, saying that he can't come coz he has a mission today. It'll be just the three of us and maybe Hanabi will be joining us."

"Really?" Tenten began talking as she and Kankuro were entering the house with Neji leading them, "What about Hinata? Is she too scared to watch anything horrifying? I heard she confiscated Hanabi's DVDs."

When they had reached the kitchen, where Hinata was helping the household help wash dishes voluntarily (A/C: I don't know why she does that, seriously.), "I heard that Tenten-chan! Heehee!" Hinata said, waving at the visitors with soapy hands, "I can't join you. Sorry, but I've just got to study a few new medical techniques Sakura taught me."

Nodding in understanding, Tenten then turned to Neji and asked, "Is the marathon in the usual place?" Snickering, Neji replied as he climbed up the stairs, motioning them to follow, "Yeah, it'll be in my room. The usual…" The two tittered at the memories but Kankuro said, "Why don't we do it in the living room? I bet there's more space there."

Neji's eyes stiffened for a minute and Tenten looked at him, her expression begging him not to agree. "What do you say, Tenten?" Neji decided to give her the choice. Rolling her eyes playfully at him, Tenten then opposed to Kankuro's suggestion, "Uh, Kanky, I think it's better if we did the movie viewing in Neji's room. If we did it in the living room, we'd be disturbing either Hinata or Hiashi-sama, you get me?"

Kankuro turned to her and murmured, "Fine, fine. Lead the way, Neji." Tenten made a face that said, 'You owe me again…'

When they have already gone inside Neji's bedroom, the glass case of DVDs Neji has always had was back. "What do you say, Tenten?" Neji started, turning to her with a chuckle, "Do you want to start with 'Titanic'?" Her eyes lit up and she squealed, "Are you serious?"

Neji snickered and said, "Of course. It's maybe about time that I learned to appreciate the romantic drama."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Usually, it would be a relief for Neji if Tenten decided not to watch 'Titanic'… but as of now, he preferred that he watched 'Titanic' rather than the hinting wedding chick flicks like 'My Best Friend's Wedding' Tenten wanted to watch.

Tenten looked so gripped by the movie and Kankuro was dead bored, slouching on a stack of pillows as he stared at the screen half-mindedly with his jaw ajar. Neji, on the other hand, was beginning to feel like he was living in a movie just like that.

"Oh, come on, let's go change the movie already. It's getting to my nerves, Tenny." Neji jerked backward as he heard Kankuro's pet name for Tenten: Tenny.

Tenten slapped Kankuro's arm with her firm palm then said, "I can't believe you, Kanky! Neji hates this movie but you don't hear _him _complaining." Neji rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'feeling obnoxiously feminine' and 'getting LSS from the song in the movie'. Kankuro gave Tenten a harsh look and said, "Well, I'm not him. Give me a break, Tenny, I'm a man. I don't like these wimpy flicks and maybe you'd respect that."

Looking quite offended, Tenten shot him a glare and snapped, "Okay, Mr. I'm-A-Man, let me tell you something. This is a movie marathon. It means each of us get to choose a movie of choice. You wait for your turn, if you wanted to watch something."

"I know that!" Kankuro growled as he and Tenten glared at each other, "Don't explain dumb stuff like that to me as if I was stupid!"

"I am _not _saying you're stupid!" Tenten protested, her hands on her waist.

Kankuro snorted and muttered back, turning from him, "Right, you go saying that but I bet you never really acknowledged me."

"What?" Tenten yelled, frustrated, "Kankuro, stop saying such idiotic things! I _do _acknowledge you so stop whining coz you're making me lose the movie's climax!"

"Ah! So that's what matters to you, huh?" Kankuro replied, still in a calm yet stern voice, "Wedding gowns and staying in the beach waiting for nothing and girlish wedding movies?"

She huffed at his statement and answered, "In my contrary? Yes!"

"Well, too bad, _Tenny_," He definitely emphasized his fiancée's pet name in a sarcastic tone, "Coz me, _my _priorities are probably, no, definitely more important than yours, if that's the case!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I said _Fine_!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm not deaf!"

"Fine!"

"Shut up already!"

Tenten stopped there as he shot that last phrase. She was slightly hurt and she suddenly realized that Neji was witnessing everything. But when she turned to look at Neji, it seemed that the two were too absorbed in their fight to notice that he had slipped away.

"Nice going, Kankuro," Tenten went back to him, "My best friend left the place because you were bickering!"

"It was because you were bickering first, Tenten!" Kankuro said, poking an accusing finger at Tenten.

She swatted his hand and bit her lip. Her eyes squinted and somehow, she gathered her courage. Then, she burst out saying, "You never supported me!"

Hearing her sudden remark, Kankuro's eyes grew wide and he stammered, "Wait… what?"

Tenten breathed hard then went on with not much of a halt, "I said you never supported me. You called my priorities stupid and petty. You almost always tell me what to do and sometimes I just don't know why I follow. You're sometimes insensitive to my needs and you never, never, _never _liked it when I kiss you! You say I kiss like a fish!"

Kankuro knew well that it was all true. But Tenten wasn't done. She held her breath until she finally ended with, "And the worst thing that you've ever done was call my best friend a _stuck-up bubblehead with a superiority complex_!"

Okay, so he called Neji that, too. He remembered it really well…

"_Kanky? Are you going back to Suna today?" Tenten sweetly asked her fiancée as the two walked around Konoha after she received the call from Neji, inviting her to the movie marathon._

_Kankuro arched a brow and said, "I'm not going back to Suna till our honeymoon. Why'd you ask? Didn't I tell you?"_

"_It's just that…" Tenten replied, "Neji invited me to a movie marathon tonight and I was hoping to take you with me so you two can get to know each o-…"_

"_No thanks, Tenny…" Kankuro interrupted her talking, "I don't want to get so acquainted with some stuck-up bubblehead with a major superiority complex."_

_The insult was clear to Tenten but she didn't know if Kankuro meant it or if he was just joking it. She couldn't read his expression, but it was very mean of him._

_She brushed it off and forced him anyway, "Well, I'm taking you with me anyway."_

Tenten's brows were knitted in anger. Her breaths were slow and deep as she caught it after talking without much of a stop. Kankuro's features softened a bit and he asked her, "Do I hurt you that much, Tenny?"

Soon, Tenten bit her lip and looked down, nodding without a word. Feeling quite guilty, Kankuro scooted nearer to her and whispered, "Hey… I'm sorry, Tenny. I didn't know. You could've told me. I thought you didn't hate anything about me because I surely didn't hate anything about you…"

Kankuro wrapped his arms around her as she just rested her head on his chest, feeling his warmth. But she really found it difficult to forgive Kankuro for the last sin he did against her… and Neji.

"I want to go home." Tenten plainly muttered as she tried to push away from Kankuro. Knowing that Tenten was still mad at him, he nodded and just answered, "Oh, sure. Let's just tell Neji, okay?"

The two got off the bunk and went to the door. But when Tenten pulled the door open, she found Neji standing outside with his Byakugan activated. She knew Kankuro didn't know this, but she discovered that Neji had witnessed their little spat after all.

"Tenten wants to go home…" Kankuro spoke up, "I hope you don't mind, Neji."

Without much emotion, Neji went past the couple and into his room but before he closed the door, he said, "See you. Night."

The two looked back at the shut door then exchanged glances, wondering if he had heard the part of being stuck-up and bubble headed. Hinata happened to be passing by in the corridor so she asked, "Is the marathon over so soon?"

Nodding, Tenten said, "We're sorry we can't stay any longer, Hinata. We'll see you around."

The couple went down the stairs, not hand in hand anymore.

Seeing this, Hinata turned to Neji's shut bedroom door and she thought, 'What could've happened?'

Neji sat in his room, facing the television, repeating the insult he had heard in his head: _stuck-up bubblehead with a superiority complex_.

As the movie played in his television, Neji drew his gaze at the screen. It was already at the part of the movie where the main character and her best friend sing together, without a care for the world:

"_Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_And I'll love you, forever and ever_

_We'll never be part and I'll love you_

_Together, together, that's how it should be_

_Without you would only mean heartbreak for me."_

'Humph…' Neji thought as he smirked unconsciously as he heard the song again, 'Okay, so maybe it's not at all bad to have that dumb song as my LSS.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Will the little argument of Tenten and Kankuro affect their wedding? Will they cancel the wedding because of that or will they forget it and get married anyway? Only the next chapter can tell.**

**Is the pace too fast? If it is in your opinion, I apologize.**

**Anyway, I can't decide on which ending to use… so I guess I'll post all three. –cackle of a maniac-**

**I'll explain more next time.**

**Please leave a review. Reviews serve as encouragement and with enough encouragement, I get motivated to write and update faster. Wouldn't you like that? –laughs at self for being too slow- **


	8. Inspiration

**Ruki: Oh, come on, Kanky! Please!**

**Kankuro: No way!**

**Ruki: I'll give you a cookie.**

**Kankuro: Untie me and take the leash off of my neck and give my shirt back then I'll do it.**

**Ruki: Hah! Not in a million years! I'll hug you if you don't do it!**

**Kankuro: Okay, okay! I'll do it… Hello, Readers. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy this chappie. And Hyuchiha Ruki doesn't own Naruto. There! **

**Ruki: Aw, thank you, Kanky! That wasn't so hard, right? Come, I'll get my face painted like yours and get Gaara to fill your pants with sand.**

**Kankuro: **_**Then **_**you let me go?**

**Ruki: Hell no.**

**Kankuro: Darn it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 Days.

He only had 3 days left before he dies… okay, exaggeration over there. Let's rephrase…

He only had 3 days left before Tenten and Kankuro get married. There.

Neji looked out the window of his room once he heard rain hit the pane. It was past lunchtime and he hasn't gotten up from his bed, not bothering to change from his clothes and also not bothering to descend to the dining room for breakfast or lunch.

Nothing seemed to be worth it right now, that's all.

After watching the rain get harder, he sighed and watched Hinata and Hanabi leaved the manor under an umbrella, probably on their way to a meeting once again.

He still wondered why he bothered to stay here in Konoha when he has no more business here but to be the Best Man in his best friend's wedding. In fact, he had a feeling that he'll book a spot in the next boat trip back to the Waves maybe on or before Tenten's wedding.

But he knew that Tenten wanted him to attend, so for her, he would. The stupid things guys do for the girls they love.

Neji didn't have anything special to do today but it was unlike him to just glue himself on his back on his bunk. He even left the television and DVD on the whole night. It was the kind of DVD that replays the movie like a broken record till you press stop or till you shoot it.

Of course, Neji didn't bother to do any of the two. In fact, he finished the movie last night. But he slept during the credits and didn't wake up after that. He was just glad no one came in and saw him like that.

Sitting up, Neji heard the movie start all over again in his television and, very pissed and very un-Neji, he got enraged and found himself putting the television on mute and throwing the remote at the screen.

Gai's laptop sat on his bedside table, like how it always did. He just wonders why Gai-sensei doesn't bother to force it back from him. It was quite an advantage but Neji didn't want to think of it now.

He took it, placing it back onto his lap. He switched it on and leaned back on the stack of pillows on his back. Like a lot of bored people, the first thing Neji did was check his e-mail account if he had new e-mails (Not the super-pig one.).

He wouldn't be surprised to see if it's just Lee or a subscribed online gossip update from YamanakaFlowerShop dot com (Lee's doing) or no one at all but today, he got one that he never thought he'd receive.

It's from Tenten.

"_Hey Neji!_

_I got your e-mail address from Lee and I decided to just send you an e-mail since I think I'll be too busy to have time to spend with you during the next few days. Yeah, I bet you can't wait for the wedding, too. I'm so excited to hear you deliver your speech in my reception._

_Anyway, you must be really nervous to do the speech, huh? Well, Kanky told me a few tips that I could share with you since he was the Best Man when Temari got married (A/C: No, not to Shikamaru. Sorry, guys.) the other year._

_Okay, first things first, he said. You have to write a draft. It'll give you an idea on how to do it._

_And then, you can start with a joke, dumb or not. Haha! I know that sounds dull but Kanky said it gets the audience attention. _

_Then, find an inspiration. Kanky got his inspiration from the sands of Suna when he gave the speech when he was Best Man. He said a few lines that went like this, "Well, I just wanna wish good luck to my sister and her guy. May they love each other for countless years, countless like the grains of sand in Suna." He said he made the crowd laugh with that, too._

_And maybe you can mention memories and moments. Kanky added this in his speech: "I remember how Temari was so damn in love with him. She'd sing those many mushy love songs all the time, even in her sleep. So, I get nightmares every time I hear her. I had to sleep in another room for months."_

_Lastly, just say what you want to and maybe a small touching quote that'll serve as inspiration for the couple. Like this one, maybe: "And, by the way, Sis. I hope that even if you're off married to someone now, you won't forget that you've still got your little brothers here: Me and Baby Gaara. We love you, Sis."_

_Isn't Kanky just sweet? I hope you make a better speech! I know you will! Well, I have to go! See you, Neji!_

_Tenten."_

Neji reread the letter twice and sighed. He's hopeless in making that speech, all right. He didn't delete it and opened a blank Microsoft Word document to start a draft, following Tenten's advice.

A draft… Well, you can't write a draft when you don't even have an idea on what to write. Frustrated but somehow now relaxed, Neji placed Gai's laptop on the covers and he proceeded to the bathroom to fix himself enough to make him ready to go outside.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Inspiration… Inspiration…

Oddly, Neji sat on a bench somewhere in Konoha, just feeling the rain get him wet. His hair got drenched, hanging down like vines. His empty eyes seemed sad and surprisingly, the streets were deserted.

So that's how things went around in Konoha nowadays. If the weather was bad, don't even bother to go out. It was typical, after all.

If he wasn't mistaken, he saw Ino and Sakura scurry to under a foldable roof just outside a shop to find refuge from the rain. Girls, after all, wore make-up and they look like something out of a nightmare with their mascara and eye shadow running down.

But Tenten never had that problem. She never wore make-up before. But he guesses that maybe he'd have to slap some on for her wedding. She was naturally beautiful for him and no amount of make-up could compare to that. Whenever the two of them would get caught in the rain. She'd just walk on, letting her hair and her clothes just soak it all in.

Neji leaned back onto the bench's wet wood, resting his arm on the armrest as he crossed his legs a la tough guy. There wasn't much around here that could serve as an inspiration for him, definitely. It's just not here. Tenten isn't here.

Neji watched some of the cherry blossom petals blow with the damp wind and he knew some got caught in his hair and he knew that every time that happened in front of his team, Lee would yell how youthful he looked and Tenten would laugh, saying he looks like Aphrodite.

Those times are too precious to let go of… and Neji wasn't willing to lose those times by losing Tenten to Kankuro.

But what can he do? It's like he made a bet with someone that he'd win a beauty contest with one finger and the loser would get shaved bald… and he was definitely losing.

All Neji could do under the pouring rain was recall happy memories that he'll probably never have again…

_"There! Are you happy now? Now get them off my hair!"_

"_Aw, come on, Neji! You look absolutely youthful with your hair like that. Right, Tenten?"_

"_Yeah! Not to mention very adorable."_

_Neji sat on the chair, giving his two teammates angry glares as he sat there, tied up to the chair, "Now untie me and fix my hair!"_

_Clear as day, Neji's long locks are now decorated with numerous braids and colorful beads and ribbons, "If my hair gets kinky later, you'll have to get that straight soon!" Tenten nodded and giggled, "Don't worry, Neji. Lee and I got something in case that did happen."_

_"What?" Neji asked, "Lee brought a hair flattening iron?""Of course not!" Lee yelled, "I brought a clothes iron!""Agh! Get me outta here!"_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Come on, Neji! It's for charity!" Tenten begged, tugging on her teammate's sleeve, "Just this once and then never again! I swear!"_

_Shaking his head, Neji said, "No way, Tenten. It's absolutely bad for my reputation."_

"_Aw, Neji!" Tenten yelled, "It'd make me feel better about it if you came with me for the first time! Please!"_

"_No."_

"_Please!"_

"_No."_

"_Neji Hyuga!"_

"_Alright, alright. I'll do it." Neji admitted defeat. Every time Tenten used his full name, she was definitely angry._

_A smile crept to her face and she squealed, "Thank you, Neji. Here, hold this."_

_She handed Neji a sign and she instructed, "You hold this up and shout with me, okay?"_

"_Mhm…"_

"_Ready? One, two, three…"_

_Tenten held up her sign and so did Neji but only Tenten yelled, "CONVENIENCE STORE UNFAIR FOR NOT SELLING CANNED BREAD!"_

"_This is stupid, Tenten." Neji muttered to her, "Not once did the market sell canned bread."_

_Tenten shouted her protest one more time and answered, "No, duh. That's why this'll force them to."_

_She yelled out again as she held up her sign that said, "CANNED BREAD IS LIFE." Neji's sign said "BRING CANNED BREAD, BRING GLEE."_

_Neji joined in Tenten's shouting but then, a fan girl of Neji squealed, "Look! It's Neji! And he's campaigning for canned bread!"_

_Another fan girl said, "Let's join the Hyuga Prodigy!"_

_The rally for canned bread grew, full of Neji fan girls (and boy, did Tenten kick their faces whenever they got too near to him) and all of them screaming for canned bread._

_Within a week, canned bread was sold in the convenience store and the rally ended. The power of a million fan girls is immense._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Stop crying already, Tenten. It doesn't hurt that much, does it?" Neji asked, his voice unnoticeably full of guilt and the bridge of his nose had a long cut slashed from his left cheek down to the side of his lip, somewhat like Iruka's only it was diagonal._

_Tenten sat beside him, rubbing her wounded arm. The blood smeared as she did but at least it eased some pain. "I'm sorry… It just hurts." Tenten explained, examining the little cut, "It's a small cut but it's just deep, that's all."_

_It was Neji's fault, after all. They were training before the Chunin exams and she was practicing her accuracy by having a dummy hung at the side of a tree with Neji seated under the dummy to catch any weapons that strayed too low._

_But accidentally, Tenten lost her focus and drove a shuriken too low. Neji lost his guard and only managed to try to duck it but ended up getting a slash from the shuriken instead._

"_Oops, I'm sorry, Neji… I…" Tenten stammered, rushing to see Neji's wound._

_He touched the cut on his face and found blood on his fingers as he drew it away from the scratch. But when Tenten tried to touch it, it stung and he pushed her a little, making her fall and stumble, making one of the kunai knives on the ground cut her on the arm._

_Seeing that, Neji took his attention from his wound and saw Tenten clutch it and tear up a little. She grunted and bit her lip in pain._

"_I'm fine… I'm fine…" Tenten said when Neji tried to see her cut._

_Even if she was a kunoichi, Tenten never bothered to listen to her sensei back in the Academy when they taught basic medical ninjutsu. She tried to remember what she knew and when she had, she planted her hand onto her cut, making the pain ease a little and closing the wound._

"…_You sure you're okay?" Neji asked once again. Tenten just nodded at him, wincing in pain as she healed herself._

_Neji gave her an apologetic look and he muttered, "…I'm sorry."_

_Hearing that, Tenten's eyes grew. Neji Hyuga, _the _Neji Hyuga, had managed to become humble in front of her and apologize. That's new._

_She smiled and said, "Wow. I'm glad you know how to apologize. It's okay. Heehee…"_

_Tenten pinched his cheek and said, "Now, let me heal your scratch. You wouldn't want that pretty-boy face of yours scratched, right?" She laughed and proceeded to apply her (very basic) medical ninjutsu on him._

Neji snapped himself back into reality as more rain made his eyes blink a little.

He noticed that Ino and Sasuke and Shikamaru were now approaching Sakura and Ino, who were under the foldable roof. Both men had brought umbrellas for their girls and when they were near enough, the girls would rush under their umbrellas, locking arms with them and smiling.

He saw Ino rub her head against Shikamaru's sleeve like a satisfied cat, home with her master. She was definitely a bossy girl and even a loud mouth and no one has ever bossed _her _around. But under Shikamaru's feet, she was his slave. She did things for him and she loved doing it as it is. All Shikamaru does in return is help her out whenever she needed it and he'd love her back. They were a beautiful pair, actually.

Then, there was Sakura, holding hands with her Sasuke under the black umbrella. It was odd that since he came back for Konoha, he wasn't the mysterious and angsty jerk anymore. Love can do so much. Unlike Shikamaru and Ino, he and Sakura weren't together but it seemed to be so since he did anything for her and he knows in him that he loved her back. He's just afraid of some much.

Well, if he ever had that kind of relationship with Tenten and if ever that kind of situation happened, Tenten would probably just walk through the rain. She isn't needy, anyway.

Neji thought in the bright side, though: Even if Tenten got married to Kankuro, she wouldn't change, right? Gawd, he just hopes so.

"Tenten?"

Indeed, the hooded kunoichi in the thick jacket he was thinking of was now walking past him, drenched and looking quite miserable. When she heard her name, she stopped and turned to Neji.

She smiled and waved, "Hey, Neji. I guess you're enjoying the rain, too, huh?" Neji nodded and said, "I was getting bored in the manor so I guess I went out for a quick walk." She chuckled and replied, "For a walk? You're just seated there. I bet you haven't even lifted your butt from there since you left."

Neji laughed and scooted to the side, asking, "Wanna sit?" But, unfortunately, she shook her head and said, "Nah, I can't. I'm actually from the parlor, looking for the right wedding hairstyle the whole morning and they kept on playing with my hair, showing how it might look like. That's the reason why I hid my hair with the hood. Kankuro was supposed to pick me up two hours ago, but he didn't arrive so I'm left to walk."

Arching a brow, Neji asked curiously, "Why? What did they do to your hair?" Tenten rolled her eyes and clutched her hood, keeping it on, "Oh, gawd, so many things I've never imagined of doing to my own hair. They blow-dried it, curled it, clipped it, colored it and even pulled it everywhere."

Standing from his seat, Neji then muttered with a snicker in his face, "Oh yeah? Can I see?" Tenten bit hr lip and looked around to see if anyone was there to see it. When the coast was clear, she brought her hood down and showed what happened to her hair.

Her brown locks were down from the usual buns she had and braids were in some places and most of her strands were curled tightly to make it look like Alicia Key's. Neji just stood there and asked, "Wow… It's like my hair after you and Lee 'fixed' it."

Tenten giggled and said, "Yeah. I remember that." She put back the hood and grumbled, "How am I gonna get this back to normal, anyway? If Kankuro sees this, he'll think I'm prioritizing my looks again. He gets kinda angry with that." Neji pouted as he realized that Tenten tried her best to be in Kankuro's standards despite his flaws. Well, everyone has flaws and all we can do is accept them.

"I'll… I'll help." Neji offered, "You know… to fix your hair back to your usual buns."

Tenten's eyes grew wide and she stammered, "Wh-What? You… You know how to? Since when?" Neji gulped and explained, "Oh, come on, Tenten. We were teammates. Remember how your hair would get undone almost every time? I was forced to learn how to fix your hair so I can help you neaten up every now and then."

Recalling those times, Tenten just managed to laugh again, "Oh yeah! I remember! I was blackmailing you, even! I'd tell you to fix my hair whenever you messed it up or I'd cut your hair with my kunai! Haha! Well then, go ahead and do your stuff." She sat onto the bench, her back facing Neji.

Neji followed, sitting behind her. She pulled her hood down and let her brown hair fall. Neji proceeded to taking the braids out. It was an essential thing to learn since Tenten often braided his hair out of boredom and he'd have to learn that.

The rain kept on falling on them and soon, the temporary hair dye faded off with the rain drops and when it came to the curls, Neji tried to remember what Hinata usually did whenever his hair got wavy in the morning. She straightened it with her fingers, usually. But Neji decided tos kip that and just tie her hair into the usual buns.

When he was done, Tenten touched her hair, making sure that it was done right. She smiled and turned to Neji and commented, "Hey, you still remember how to do that, huh?" Neji nodded and she went on, saying, "Thanks, Neji."

And there, she leaned towards his face and lightly kissed the tip of his nose sweetly.

She got up and waved good-bye without the hood bothering her anymore.

As for Neji… well, he's fine now.

"_I've found my inspiration._" Neji thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a day too late. I'm just glad you guys still read it. In the next chapter, the wedding will be tomorrow! **

**Okay, let me tell you guys this little thing about the ending:**

**I couldn't choose between three endings so I'll be posting two of them. No, I'm not indecisive because of the poll. I agree with the poll's results very much (I love the pair that won) and I'm just thinking… one's too cliché and one's not something that'll satisfy a NejiTen fan that's hungry for fluff out this story so…**

**Yeah, I'm posting two endings. Read BOTH, please. READ BOTH ONCE THEY'RE POSTED. After reading both, choose the one you liked best and pretend that's what really happened. XD**

**Thanks again! Reviews are very much welcome –lays a foot rug that says 'Welcome'-.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, Kanky and I have an appointment in the beauty salon. I'm gonna make him paint his toe nails purple like his face!**

**Kankuro: Nyagh! Help me!**

**Me: Don't complain! You're actually still lucky. I have to paint my hair sliver!**

**Kankuro: WTF for?**

**Me: Kabuto has silver hair.**

**Kankuro: What? But I thought you were **_**my **_**fan girl!**

**Me: Yep! I'm also a fan girl of Kabuto. I equally love you two. –chibi baby smile- Now, let us go and catch ourselves a Kabuto!**

**Ash (from Pokemon): Pikachu, I choose you!**

**Kankuro & Me: WTF?**

**Ash: If you want to catch my Kabuto, we'll settle it with a Poke Battle!**

**Me: Damn it, I forgot that there's a Kabuto in Pokemon, too. Kankuro, I choose you!**

**Kankuro: Oh, you've got to be kidding me.**

**Me: Okay, okay. Let's just step on the yellow rat with the electrical storm in its pants.**

**Kankuro: In its pants? Dang, it doesn't even have pants on!**


	9. Right Choice

**Chapter nine has arrived. –enter paparazzi-**

**I just want to tell you guys that this is going to be the chapter before the ending. –people squeal and one jumps off the cliff-**

**Anyway, the poll result is displayed in my bio so go check it out. I closed the poll already, actually.**

**Thank you again to the reviewers, the readers, the ones who put this story under their faves or alert and to those who were loyally reading this and hopefully will still be here till the end. You guys are the greatest!**

**I have to go. Kankuro and I are going to watch 'Titanic'. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Kankuro: Noooo!**

**Note: This chapter is shorter than the other chapters since it's only kinda like a filler, I guess. I dunno… but one thing's for sure: It's shorter. It is approximately 5-6 pages shorter than the others, if I'm right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hgk!"

"Tenten, get a hold of yourself!"

"Urgk!"

"No! No! Don't-…!"

_Bleaugh!_

"Oh, gawd…"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Neji. I just feel so sick…"

Neji took a small towel from Tenten's bag and began wiping Tenten's lips, "You're not sick, Hinata said." Neji muttered as he wiped her cheek, "You're just nervous."

"Do nervous people really puke?!" Tenten asked, almost dismayed, pointing at the mess she made, "Is this normal?"

"Yes, yes." Neji comforted her by patting her back, "Anxiety can do a lot to people, Tenten."

She shook her head and grumbled, "I can't do this, Neji. I can't…"

Neji then grabbed her shoulder firmly and snapped some sense into her, "Tenten, you're not getting married till tomorrow late afternoon! Don't be so worried or anything. It's not good for you." He knew Tenten was just excited and nervous about the wedding.

"It's not the wedding I'm worried about." She admitted, resting her head on her hands, looking weary, "It's the decision I'm making."

Neji's eyes grew. He didn't think this would come into Tenten's mind.

"I don't know if getting married to Kankuro, moving to Suna and all is the right choice for me." Tenten said, doubting her own first choice, "If I get married, I'd have more responsibilities aside from my ANBU duties. I'd have to watch over my family and provide for them. If I leave Konoha, there'll be a lot of paperwork, I know, and I can get involved in political stuff, which I hate."

Wanting to hear more, Neji looked at her and waited to hear more, "And I don't know if leaving you guys would be a good idea. I mean, you came here to Konoha to visit me yet I leave within a week or so. What kind of a friend would I be?"

Feeling slight guilt, Tenten leaned back on the wall and muttered finally, "Plus, this is such a huge leap in my life. I'm not ready…"

Nodding in understanding, Neji scooted nearer to her and shared, "You know, I heard of someone who had the same issue. He didn't get married, but he left his village without much of a choice. You're luckier than him coz you still have the free will to choose your path."

She turned to him and smiled, "That's you."

Neji chuckled and answered, "Actually, I was referring to Sasuke Uchiha about him leaving Konoha to prevent Orochimaru to come to Konoha, looking for him but… yeah, I guess that's me, too."

Tenten laughed with him and lightly pat his shoulder, as if she found it too hilarious. Well, it was true that it was Neji's issue. But he got it worst: He had a million opportunities back then to tell Tenten everything about his feelings, but he never took one of those chances. When he decided to, it was too late.

That's what a person gets for being too weak.

"Do you… remember how much you thought Sasuke was good-looking back when we were genin?" Neji suddenly asked, looking at her. Tenten smiled and nodded, saying, "Yeah. I was such a sucker for him. But now, he's just some face I see in the middle of the crowd. It was so easy to move on from my infatuation for him."

'Really?' Neji wanted to say, 'So, you mean since I can't move on from liking you, then I'm not just infatuating?'

For Neji, it's a little hard to believe that she has forgotten of the Uchiha genius if he recalled how gaga she went over him…

"_Did you see that, Neji? Did you? Did you?" Tenten tugged on his sleeve, calling his attention. Neji blinked from his meditation and grumbled something about 'how many times he told Tenten not to disturb him' and growled, "What…?"_

_They were in the Chunin Exams stadium during the preliminaries. Sasuke had just defeated one of Kabuto's teammates and he was now walking away with Kakashi._

"_It was so cool, Neji!" Tenten squealed, slightly jumpy, "He kicked the guy's chin and he went flying into the air and he grabbed him from behind then he did this cool thing and the, and then-…"_

"_I'm not interested." Neji growled, letting her lose grip of his sleeve, "And what did I say about disturbing me in my meditation?"_

_She glared back at him and yelled, "You're just jealous!"_

_Neji sharply turned to her direction and snapped, "Jealous? Of that show-off? Nope. Of course not. Bet on it, Tenten, I'd do a hundred times better than him in my match."_

"_Oh yeah? What's on the line?" Tenten said, smirking._

_Neji shrugged and said, "If I do better than him, I'll be the target in our next sparring session." _

_Hearing that from Neji was rather rare. Usually, Tenten would have to cut off an inch of his hair through blackmail before he agrees to be the sparring target._

"_You're on!" Tenten said, holding out her hand to make a hand shake, "If anything extraordinary or different or cooler happens in your match, I'll be the target… again."_

"_Hngh… Deal." Neji shook her hand._

Being the prodigy he is, Neji won the bet and Tenten had to be the sparring target for two sessions.

"Neji…" Tenten began, looking down at the floor where they sat, "Something about you really bug me…"

Arching a brow, Neji turned to her and asked, "Really? What is it?"

She grinned slightly and mumbled, "Don't hate me for saying this but…" she paused before she finally blurt it out with the tiny grin still on, "…Have you ever learned to love?"

Surprised, Neji made a face that said, 'I'm not quite shocked but it hurts.' But she continued, "It's nothing personal, Neji. It's just that… What happened to you when you were young, when your father died… Did you try to love anyone else after that?"

Sighing, Neji answered, "…I found it hard."

He didn't like talking about this kind of thing, but he was talking to Tenten. He trusted her and he knew that even if he didn't tell her to shut up about his confessions, she would. And besides… they were best friends. Best friends need to catch up with each other.

"Why?" It was a simple question from her and he knew that she wanted him to answer honestly.

Another sigh escaped from his lips and he replied sadly, "It was just… hard. I'd be afraid that it would just be a one-way kind of love if I even bothered to love someone. And…"

He wanted to tell her that it was hard because she didn't love him and love has always been a one-way street for him, if that was the case. He wanted to say that it was hard because he didn't want to cry after losing someone ever again.

Of course, those words didn't come.

"That's it." Neji lied.

Tenten watched him glance away and bite his lip. She leaned on his arm and muttered, "Hm… How ironic. I used to love someone a lot but I was afraid of rejection. I tried to forget, but not I couldn't."

She looked up and closed her eyes, admitting, "Until now… I haven't forgotten that person."

Slight interest caught Neji, "Who is he? Lee?" He snickered and waited for her to giggle…

"No." she plainly answered without much emotion, "But I assure you that he's the only one holding me back from marrying Kankuro."

Neji's eyes grew wide once again and he thought, 'Gawd, how I wish he was me…'

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Here, Tenny." Kankuro offered a glass of water to Tenten as she woke from her nap. She stretched and yawned before taking the glass from Kankuro and muttering silent thanks.

Neji was nearby, watching her drink it all down. She was beginning to feel better, luckily. Her anxiety had ceased a little, but with Kankuro around, she shouldn't show that to be smart.

It would be fun for Neji to tell him the real reason why Tenten was feeling awful. He thought she ate too much cookies last night. He wanted to rub into Kankuro's face that _he _was the reason Tenten was feeling anxious of everything. And it wasn't like her to do that.

"You have to get better, Tenny." Kankuro said, gently caressing her brown locks, "We wouldn't want you like this tomorrow, right?"

She just managed to nod. Kankuro took the glass from her and walked out the door with it. Neji walked to Tenten and explained, "I have to go. I have to pick up my tux in the cleaners. Sorry…"

Tenten just nodded and said, "See you tomorrow in my wedding, Neji."

As he walked out of Tenten's house, all Neji could think was:

'I guess I'm as nervous as her.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know this is super short but aren't you glad about that? That way, I'll be soon working on the ending and you don't have to wait for it any longer! See? See?**

**Anyway, reviews are welcome, like always.**

**AND WAIT FOR THE ENDING!!**

**Kankuro: SMS.**

**Me: What?**

**Kankuro: Save My Soul.**


	10. The End

**The Ending is here!**

**Anyway, personally, this is the ending I liked the best out of the five I formulated weeks ago. I hope you guys are okay with this ending. It's not too cliché, not too predictable and not too disappointing, I guess.**

**Please… just don't kill me.**

**Well, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Oh, before I forget: Gaara and Temari are gonna make a star appearance (why did I just call it that way?). –applause-**

**Kankuro: Hah! With Gaara around, you can't get your icky fan girl hands on me!**

**Me: No. With Gaara around, more fan girls will be stampeding their way here.**

**Kankuro: I hate you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unbelievable.

You know that word? Unbelievable. Here's the definition:

**un?be?liev?a?ble **? (nb-lv-bl)

**ADJECTIVE:**

Not to be believed; incredible: _unbelievable luck. _

Well, on that very moment, Neji's world revolved around that very word.

You know why?

Because he found it unbelievable that he let this happen.

Tenten and Kankuro were getting in front of everyone they knew and even _in front of him_. He could say in his mind that the couple has some nerve to do that… but he can't. Not even Tenten knew that it was almost unbearable for him.

He stood there in the temple where he tried to convince Tenten that her fiancée was homo. He stood there, almost frozen as Gaara and Tsunade stood side by side in the altar, joining the sand ninja and the leaf ANBU. He wanted to be the groom. But, no. He was stuck as the Best Man.

Best Man. Why did they call it Best Man? He wasn't the best choice for the bride if he wasn't the groom so why is he called the _Best Man_? Maybe it was because he was the _best friend_, but for Tenten, as of now… he wasn't her Best Man.

"Is there anyone who objects of the union of these two?" Gaara dully asked, glaring at everyone. Maybe it was his normal way of looking at people, but it still made him look like a baby Panda. Figures why the Suna girls squealed.

Neji definitely wanted to speak up and yell, "I object!" He'd take Tenten away and have her as his bride… but poor, poor Neji was only allowed to fantasize of that ever happening and here in reality, things didn't work that way. Besides, if he did speak up, Gaara would do his sand coffin on him.

Seeing that no hands were raised and nothing opposing made things complicated, Tsunade did her part of the ceremony: The 'I Do's.

Beside Neji was the Maid of Honor, Temari, crying her heart out as her husband ran from all the way across the temple just to ease her crying. She couldn't help it. Her little brother was growing up too fast for her standards. Who knew Temari would cry?

Gaara, on the other hand, looked at Temari at the corner of his eye as Kankuro said "I do" right after Tsunade said her line. His gaze was compassionate and comforting as he looked at his sister. Slowly, their little trio was drifting apart. That's why Gaara wanted to get married soon.

(A/C: Fine, so I couldn't help but put the last sentence. Sheesh.)

Hearing and seeing Temari cry was getting to Neji. He wanted to snatch the handkerchief she had from her and cry harder and yell, "Tenten, no!" Of course, he had his dignity to maintain. Lee had none so it wasn't surprising to see him drip tears on the pillow where the rings were.

Gai-sensei acted as the substitute to Tenten's father. He was the loudest bawler in the temple. His tears were still hysterical and exaggerated, but they were truly from his heart. For the whole of Team Gai, seeing Tenten get married was like watching her slowly getting taken away. But it hurt Neji the most.

"Neji?" Sakura tapped his shoulder from behind him. He turned to her, behind him and waited to hear what she had to say.

"You're crying?" she said, almost surprised.

Clear as day, Neji had tears rolling down his cheeks, streaking his face. He never bothered to notice the cold teardrops form but now that Sakura mentioned it, he rubbed his eyes hurriedly, hoping no one else saw.

Another thing that Neji found unbelievable were the tears on the Kazekage's eyes.

Kankuro and Gaara were brothers, indeed, and it seems that Kankuro prioritized his brother more than anything else in the world. He clobbered anyone who spoke ill of Gaara and Gaara did the same for Kankuro. Maybe Gaara was just disappointed that his brother would have another priority now.

Things would definitely change for everyone who was a part of Tenten and Kankuro.

The last thing that Neji found unbelievable was…

…How bearable it was to watch Tenten smile under her translucent veil.

Up at the front, Tenten wore a silver-white, strapless wedding gown that showed her back. The skirt wasn't that thick like the others and the ribbon tied at her back was a simple touch.

Her headdress was a plain headband decorated with three paper flowers, which rests on her head as the veil covers her made-up face. Her hair was still brown (oh, yeah.) but instead of her regular two buns, her hair was gathered into just one above her nape. For Neji, she was perfect.

Neji thought that attending the wedding would be such a pain, seeing Tenten get married to Kankuro. But it turns out that he was fine with it. Wait… fine? He's crying and he seems to be already hurting inside. You call that fine?

Okay, so, he's half-fine half-not. He just managed to bear with it because… Tenten was finally happy.

"We, the Hokage and Kazekage, Tsunade and Gaara, pronounce you man and wife." The two Kages simultaneously said.

Gaara turned away when Tsunade added, "You may now kiss the bride."

It wasn't just Gaara who was looking away. Neji found himself glancing at the ground, sobbing.

The crowd cheered as the couple shared a kiss but Neji didn't dare look up to see them. Even if he did, the tears would've made his sight blurry. But being smart, Neji knew that keeping his gaze away was the right thing to do.

"Hey, don't be like that." Temari pat her hand on Neji's shoulder, tears and mascara running down her face, "You didn't lose Tenten. She's still the teammate you knew, anyway. I know I won't lose my brother to your chick."

Neji didn't know why the hell Temari said that… but he was fine with it.

As the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle, Neji couldn't take his eyes off of Tenten. When she passed by him, she smiled and whispered, "Thanks for everything."

She went out of the temple with her Kankuro as the people rejoiced and clapped for them. The Kages followed behind them. Tenten turned around, against the outside of the temple and flung the bouquet she had to the crowd. The women flocked below it, hoping to catch it…

But a claw of sand successfully did.

Gaara brought the bouquet to his arms and sighed. Yes, he _is _the next among the three of them Sand sibs to get hitched.

Neji watched her leave the temple with her arm locked with Kankuro's. Everyone else followed them out of the temple soon enough.

Only then did Neji truly lose his chance of ever becoming Tenten's groom… forever.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Like how Tenten planned, the wedding reception took place at the beach facing the sea separating the two villages, Sunagakure and Konohagakure. The night was young but the moon was out against the midnight blue sky and some of the stars have already shone down at them.

There was a small stage with a microphone in front of the many tables positioned by the shore. A wedding singer was hosting everything and things seemed quite organized.

Tenten and Kankuro shared a table up at front while Neji took a table at the near back, seated on his own. He wouldn't let anyone else sit with him, which was typically Neji.

But Gaara came by and just took one of the seats in Neji's spot and muttered, "Don't ask. I don't want to sit with my weeping sister or your feisty Hokage. I guess I'm just as miserable as you." Only then did Neji notice that Gaara had two full bottles of sake in hand and he began pouring some into a glass.

'My guess is Gaara-sama's gonna end up drunk.' Neji thought, 'Well, this'll be one heck of a party, if that were the case.'

Gaara downed the glass of sake and he growled at Neji, "Never, never tap your glass. We'll get the worst pain of our lives."

Neji didn't know what Gaara meant but when he reached for his glass to drink some water, he accidentally made it clink. The wedding singer's eyes grew with delight and he yelled on the mic, "Aha! I heard someone tap his glass! You all know what that means! The newly wed couple has to kiss!"

'What the hell…?' Neji screamed in his head. Who made that stupid tradition up, darn it? (A/C: If I'm right, this is practiced in weddings, normally.)

Of course, the audience was cheering the couple on (but Gaara and Neji were whamming their heads onto their tables) and when Kankuro and Tenten had had enough of the cheering, they gave each other a light smack on the lips and drew away as the people cheered.

"I told you not to tap your glass." Gaara grumbled at Neji, pouring another helping of sake.

Neji learned his lesson the hard way.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The wedding reception so far:

Three local bands have already performed. Gaara was drunk. Temari still hasn't run out of tears. So have Gai-sensei and Lee. The couple has kissed due to glass-tapping ten times already. And soon, Neji would have to give the Best Man's speech.

"And now, we're going to give the spot to the bride's best friend and teammate, the Best Man: Neji Hyuga." The host said, clapping her hands.

Many fan girls stood from their seats and squealed, "We love you, Neji!"

This was it for him. He walked from his table and moved across the sand. He clenched his fists in anxiety as he made his way up the stage, the microphone just below his mouth.

'Oh, gawd…' Neji thought, 'I hope I don't end up puking like Tenten.'

Neji gulped and held the mic, ready to speak. He looked around him with his white eyes and lastly, he glanced at Tenten, who was looking up at him with her captivating eyes.

It was unlike Neji to be nervous… But his first line proved how nervous he really is…

"I… I like pie."

The audience giggled and chuckled, thinking it was the joke Best Men usually starts off with during their speeches. Tenten giggled with her hand over her mouth while Kankuro snorted after a series of chuckles.

Neji cleared his throat and continued with sweat unnoticeably running down the side of his face, "From where I'm standing, everything looks perfect. The place, the decor… the couple. Yeah, especially the couple. They're perfect for each other."

Even if Neji didn't mean it, people wouldn't know. 'Aw's and some giggling of lovesick girls came around. Tenten was one of them and she seemed to be listening to Neji's every word.

"Anyway," Neji went on, "When Tenten told me that she was engaged, I wanted to die."

The audience went silent for that moment.

"I was thinking…" Neji said, "That I'd lose her. Who'd be my sparring partner now? Who's going to be thinking of how I am 24/7 now? Who's going to tell me that my underwear is showing every time I stretch?" There was laughing there, "And no." Neji pointed at Lee, "I don't expect you to do the last part."

Neji snickered to himself and went on saying, "But I'm fine with it, now. All that matters now is that she's happy with him… They'll be a family. She'd be living the good life. She's be living her dream with the man of her dreams…"

Tenten and Kankuro exchanged smiles with each other as Neji said those words. He continued, "All I want to say to the couple is: Good luck with everything. You'll be really busy. Tenten, you be the ANBU you've always been and Kankuro… keep playing with those dolls you have."

"They're called deadly action figures!" Kankuro called back jokingly, summoning a laugh from the audience.

Neji chuckled and lastly said, "I promised Tenten a good speech but I guess I can't give her that. I don't like hearing long speeches so I don't think I'll be giving a long one, either. So… I guess all I'm trying to say is…"

He stopped and turned to Tenten. He wanted to say 'I love you' before anything else… but in front of her husband? No way.

"…You two take care of each other."

He gave the mic to the wedding singer and got off the stage hurriedly until the host grabbed him by the collar.

"Hooold on a second, Neji." The host said, pulling Neji back onto the stage, "You're not going to leave the stage just yet."

'Huh?' Neji thought, 'I don't know this part…'

"Like every wedding function, there will be the part called 'The Last Dance', where the father of the bride dances with his daughter one last time before completely surrendering her to the groom." The wedding singer said, "But for this wedding function, things are a little different."

Tenten grinned and stood from her seat, moving up to the stage and now standing beside Neji.

"Since the bride's father is unavailable," the wedding singer said, "We have the bride's best friend to do 'The Last Dance' with her."

Neji turned to Tenten, giving her a look of surprise. She, on the other hand, just pinched his cheek and whispered, "Surprised?" Neji smiled and nodded. She held his hand, her fingers entwined with his. They got down from the stage side by side and they took their stance nearby, between the stage and the start of the series of tables.

"I don't know how to dance." Neji murmured at her ear with a worried look.

"So do I." Tenten admitted back, "But let's just try. We watch movies where the people dance, right? Let's try to imitate it, then."

"Alright…" Neji whispered back.

The music started playing from the speakers and Neji and Tenten just stood there, trying to figure out what to do first.

_Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time_

Neji swallowed hard as he and Tenten exchanged glances. The audience began cheering them on, screaming, "Dance! Dance!" Indeed, things were getting awkward for the two. But what could they do?

Tenten kept her hold on Neji's free hand and whispered, instructing him, "Put your other hand around my waist." Neji did as he was told as Tenten placed her hand on his shoulder. Neji swore he felt his cheeks get hot.

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you know_

Tenten took a step to the side and Neji just followed her. She took another step and Neji just keeps on following her moves. Soon, the two were getting the hang of it.

'Why does it have to be this song?' Neji thought nervously, 'Each word out of this song is like a word out of my heart. It's like what I want to tell Tenten.'

Tenten smiled sheepishly as she danced with Neji with the music. Behind Neji, Kankuro wasn't watching them anyway, which was fine with her.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

"Hey, Tenten…?"

Tenten turned to Neji and tilted her head, whispering back, "What is it, Neji? You want to stop dancing for a while?"

"Hm? No. No, no." Neji honestly muttered back, "Even if we had to dance all night, I wouldn't mind."

She laughed at his sweet remark and mumbled back, "Oh, I see. Well, what is it?"

Neji glanced away for a minute and stammered in a hushed tone, "I gotta tell you something…"

She seemed to be intrigued, "What is it, Neji?" she asked. He seemed to be so troubled about telling her something, "Is it something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Neji tried to smile and said in a whisper, "I dunno… Just don't hate me after I say this."

"I promise." Tenten answered with a beam.

_Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

"You sure?" Neji tried to reassure.

"I'm your best friend. I'd never hate you."

Neji was calmed with her answer, but something was still holding him back.

"Actually…" she said, "I've also got something to tell you. You just have to know before I finally move to Suna."

He swore he saw tears at the corners of her eyes.

There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go

"Really?" Neji muttered at her ear as they swayed to the right, "Who goes first then?"

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

"You." Tenten replied, tightening her grip on his shoulder.

Nodding, Neji said, "Alright…"

He heaved a deep sigh and as he did, Tenten could tell that there was a chance that he was going to say…

"Tenten, I love you."

_You'll always be the dream  
That fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know  
I'll never forget_

Her eyes grew. Many emotions overwhelmed her and soon, she whispered back with a huge smile, "No kidding?"

Neji smiled shyly and mumbled, "I don't kid, Tenten…"

Her happiness was completely showing. But inside her, there was also a sense of disappointment in her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Tenten asked, almost sadly.

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye_

"I'm afraid of a lot of things. A few of those things are: Rejection and Having to Let You Go." Neji admitted, his head down.

Tenten realized this and upon seeing him finally humble enough to confess, she lifted his head up and said, "Well, then that means we're afraid of the same things."

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

"Neji," she started to speak, "You were the only one holding me back from marrying Kankuro. I thought you didn't have feelings for me. I assumed it and I thought it would be a waste to be waiting for someone who'll never come."

Hearing that, Neji knew that it was Tenten's way of saying that she loved him, too.

The two now see the mistake that they've made. That one, small mistake had changed their lives. If they hadn't made that mistake, they'd probably be the ones getting married tonight.

_A part of me will always be  
With you_

The dance is done.

The night is over.

Everything has fallen apart for Neji and Tenten.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Tenten, where are you going?"

She turned around and found Kankuro behind her. She said, "I'm just going to hang at the beach for a while. I want one last feel of the sea here in the shores of Konoha."

In understanding, Kankuro nodded and said, "Well, get back soon. You have to pack. We'll be leaving for Suna tomorrow morning." Then, he went off, walking back into the village.

She made sure Kankuro was far enough before she walked through the sandy dunes, on her way to the old tree with the flowering vines she showed Neji a few days ago. But she was surprised to find someone else under the tree's branches…

"Hey."

Neji looked up at her and answered, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

She sighed and gathered some of her wedding skirt and held it with her hand, "Nothing. I just wanna see this place one last time."

Taking her place beside Neji, she heaved a heavy sigh and asked, "And you?" Neji turned to her and muttered, "I just want to know how it feels like when you used to sit here and wait for nothing."

She giggled and mumbled, "I see."

There was nothing said between the two. The crashing of the waves and the hushed singing of the wind was all that they could hear. There wasn't much said from the two until Neji noticed the buds…

"Look. They've bloomed." Neji said, pointing at one of the yellow and fresh flowers hanging on the vines.

Tenten glanced upwards, towards the blooms and smiling, "Oh, yeah. They're so beautiful."

"Yep." Neji snickered, "Like you."

She chuckled as she lightly and playfully hit his arm with her hand, "You never fail to make me smile…"

All he could do was look at the flowers and think, 'So… I guess these buds and me blossomed at the same time. How nice…'

She sighed and asked, "Neji, I don't think I should go with Kankuro to Suna. Especially after that last dance of ours."

"You have to, anyway." Neji said, "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Feeling the tears well in her eyes, all Tenten could do was mutter, "I understand."

She felt her tears fall down her cheeks, "Well," she sobbed, "I'll see you again one day, Neji. I can't promise it, but I'm sure we'll meet again."

Nodding, Neji answered, standing from his spot, "I know. Bye…"

She watched him brush the sand grains off of his pants and smile ate her one last time. She couldn't take it. If only she could, she'd tell Kankuro the truth and she'd stay with Neji… forever. Things could've been better that way.

But before he left her, Neji leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips: their first and their last.

As Neji walked away, Tenten shook her head and yelled, "Neji!"

He turned around to see her, crying, "I don't want to lose you. Not again."

Neji smiled and replied, "Don't worry, Tenten. You never will. Never again."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Ding Dong._

Tenten smiled and eagerly called, "Coming! Coming!"

She ran to the door, ready to open it. She turned the knob and found Hinata and Hanabi outside, holding several presents.

"Hey, guys!" Tenten greeted, "I'm glad you two came by!"

Hanabi then answered, "We can't stay long, Tenten. We just came by to give a quick congratulation. And tell your husband that the system has been successfully abolished. He shouldn't worry anymore."

Accepting their gifts, Tenten squealed, "Really? Wow! He'd love to hear that!"

"Well, we have to go." Hinata said, excusing her and her sister, "Sorry if we have to go so quickly. We have a meeting in ten minutes. Give our regards to Cousin Neji."

Nodding, Tenten closed the door with her hands full.

"Who was that, Tenten?"

"Hinata and Hanabi. They came by to give gifts. They didn't manage to attend the baptism, after all."

"That's great of them."

"Oh, and Hinata said the system is abolished. Isn't that wonderful?"

"No kidding?"

"No kidding."

"Finally. That means our son will grow up free without a curse mark on his forehead holding him back."

"Yes, Neji."

Tenten sat beside her husband, Neji, as he held their first-born son in his arms.

"Thing's will be great for our family from now own." Neji said, lulling him infant to sleep.

You're probably wondering how Neji and Tenten did it, getting married and all. Well, when people are in love…

Nothing will hold them back. Nothing is impossible for the new Hyuga family.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh, thank heavens this done!**

**I hope you guys liked the ending. I love NejiTen and originally, this was going to be a sad ending… but I can't stand seeing Neji and Tenten sad. So, here!**

**Reviews are welcome, like always and forever!**

**Thank you for the support and all! Wait for my next chapter story and I hope to see the same people reading my stories again!**


	11. Bonus Chapter

**BONUS CHAPPIE!**

**I know it's kinda lame of me to put a bonus chapter… but I can't help it. Look in the bright side: Your questions will be answered now, right?**

**Kankuro: Let go of me!**

**Me: No!**

**Kankuro: You've got me in this dumb leash for the last few chapters.**

**Me: Yes, I know that.**

**Kankuro: Aren't you getting sick of it? COZ I AM!**

**Me: Let me think… Nope.**

**Kankuro: I hate you more and more:**

**Me: You keep saying that but you never mean it, Kanky. By the way, guys, I don't own Naruto.**

**Kankuro: Yeah, so you certainly don't own me!**

**Me: Well, things are about to change, Kankuro… -evil grin-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Get out!"

"I own the house! You get out!"

"You'd leave a woman out in the cold?!"

"On the contrary? Yes!"

"How could you!"

"Beat it!"

"Kanky, I…"

"Give me some space before I blow my top again!"

"Kankuro!"

"Get out, Tenten!"

Tenten placed her arms across her chest and bit her lip. Tears welled in her eyes as she marched to the door, ready to leave for the night. Once out, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Kankuro inside.

Kankuro kept his angered glare till she left the house. When he was sure that she was far enough, he relaxed his features and heaved a heavy sigh, "Oh, what's wrong with me?"

Temari and Gaara were there, witnessing their little fight. Temari approached her brother and pat his shoulder, saying, "You two haven't been getting along lately. What's happening?"

Kankuro turned to her and shrugged, explaining, "I dunno… I lose my temper around her. It's just that…"

Gaara took his place on the couch, "You're a green-eyed monster." He said.

Hearing that, Kankuro turned to Gaara and yelled, "Look who's talking! And I suppose _you're _not a monster…?"

"No, Kankuro!" Temari said sternly, batting his head lightly, "What Gaara's trying to say is: You're jealous!"

"Jealous?" Kankuro growled, "Jealous of what? Of who?"

Temari rolled her eyes, realizing at how indifferent her brother could be at these kinds of things. She still wonders why he ended up getting married, "Kankuro, let me recap you on your argument with Tenten: She was mentioning Neji in the dinner table. You totally flipped."

The puppet master's eyes grew, "I what?" He yelled in surprise.

"You hate it when Tenten mentions Neji, even if it's just his name." Temari said, "Kankuro, this is absolutely strange of you. But this isn't new to Gaara or me. You two have been married for only three months and in those three months, not once did you stop fighting when it was about Neji being mentioned in front of him."

Realizing this, Kankuro muttered, "I've been… fighting with her for three months already? Wh-What am I supposed to do?"

"Ditch the girl…"

"Gaara!" Temari scolded, pinching her little brother's ear.

He gave her a look that said 'What else can he do? Marriage counseling didn't work.'.

She sighed and knew that their marriage was almost hopeless. Tenten isn't planning to expect children and she doesn't even share the same room with Kankuro. It's as if she's purposely separating herself from him.

"Do you think she was just forced into… the marriage?" Kankuro asked Temari, looking like a dismayed child.

The truth was too much for Kankuro to take. Temari knew that Tenten only did it for a few reasons. She knows… she talks to Tenten a lot about it. They'd usually be in Temari's room, talking and she's sometimes be crying, doubting her choices.

Temari knew that Tenten still loved Neji.

"Look, Kankuro," Temari began, "If you really love Tenten, you'd want her to be happy. What would make her happy?"

With his gaze at the floor, Kankuro whispered in a tone that was barely heard, "But I don't…"

Confused, Temari asked, "You don't what?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen, saying, "Get a grip, Temari. Kankuro means he doesn't really love the girl. Now, leave me alone. I want to eat my cookies in peace…"

Temari gave Kankuro a stare that seemed to be asking him if it was all true. All Kankuro did was sigh and go out the door, muttering, "I'll go find her."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"The line you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please try again later. Press 1 to leave a message. Press 2 to…"

She hung up, putting the phone back onto the stand. She leaned back at the phone booth's glass wall. Her sobs were silent but her shoulders moved up and down, coordinated with her crying.

"He's… He's not home?" Tenten muttered to herself, after calling Neji's number for the fifth time. She was running out of coins and she was sure Kankuro would still be angry with her once she comes back to the house.

She just needed someone to talk to.

Not giving up, Tenten grabbed the phone once again and dropped a coin into the slot. The ringing came as she held the right side of the phone against her ear. Still, there was no voice. Just the constant ringing.

Soon, the operator message answered her again: _"The line you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please try again later. Press 1 to-…"_

She quickly pressed the button with one written on it. There was a message that said something about leaving the message after the beep just before a loud beep came by. Tenten breathed in and began to speak…

"Hey, Neji." She started, her sobs easing, "I… It's me, Tenten. I'm sorry for disturbing. You're probably busy with something right now and… you might not have some time. But, anyway, I know this is the seventh time I called this week in the middle of the night. Sorry about that. Uh, I guess I'll call again. Don't try to call at Kankuro's number… I won't be there. So… bye."

There, she put the phone back and sighed. After a glance at her watch, she saw that it was pretty late. It's either Neji's already asleep, or he's sick of her late night calls, seeking refuge every time after an argument with Kankuro.

The fights have been coming round too often. When they were newly wed, she and Kankuro fought every now and then over petty things and they'd make it quite a big deal. Soon enough, Kankuro would get angered whenever she'd mention Neji.

For Tenten, that was the worst that he could do.

The weekly spats turned to daily ones, sometimes ending with Tenten walking out of the house. And every time that happened, she called Neji and she'd be alright. Then, she'd come home again, as if nothing happened.

Desperate, Tenten picked the phone up and dialed his number again, losing another coin. The ringing was back but this time, things were worth it.

"Hello?"

"N-Neji?"

"Tenten? What's wrong? You two fought again?" Neji worriedly asked, sitting up from his slouch.

"Yes…" she simply answered, "I know it's kinda late and I shouldn't be calling…"

"It's alright, it's alright…" Neji muttered, "You ran off again?"

Tenten didn't answer immediately, "He sent me out. This was a worst fight than the others before. We were shouting… already."

Hearing that, Neji felt a slight tinge of concern for his teammate, "What was it about this time? Is it me again?"

"Mhm…" Tenten wearily replied, "But it's not your fault, Neji. He just gets mad whenever I mention you, and…"

"Then you should stop mentioning me, Tenten." Neji advised her, "If I was in his place, I'd be also going berserk."

Tenten shook her head, even if Neji didn't know, "I can't stand doing that, you know."

"I guess…" Neji mumbled, "I couldn't stand not mentioning you, too. That's why _my _fiancée left me."

Tenten's eyes grew wider, "Y-Your fiancée left you? But your marriage was arranged last week."

"Yeah." Neji answered, not the least sad for his fiancée, "It was an arranged marriage. I didn't want it to happen but Hiashi said it would be promoting the abolishment of my clan's system. I didn't like her but she was crazy over me. But she got sick of hearing your name. She backed out."

Tenten looked around the empty streets of Suna through the booth's glass walls, hoping Kankuro wouldn't find her so soon, "I see. Well, at least you're free."

The two were silent for a few minutes. Tenten and Neji just kept their phones on their ears, listening to each other's breathing. After dropping her last coin through the coin slot, she asked, "Do you… Do you think I should leave Kankuro?"

"No." Neji plainly answered, "Kankuro would kill you."

"And if ever he agreed?"

"He'd be probably forced into it before he even thinks about it."

"But he doesn't love me, anyway."

"Who said?"

"Temari and Gaara."

"And you believe them too quickly?"

"I can trust them."

"And what convinced you to trust them?" Neji was getting enraged by the minute.

"Temari wants me in the family. Gaara is a nice guy. Who can't trust them?"

"Me."

"We're different, Neji, in this case. There's really something in me that says I can trust them."

"Hm… so you want to get divorced from Kankuro?"

Tenten thought for a minute before she broke down and sobbed, "I just can't take living with someone who just married me out of force."

"Hm, yeah." Neji murmured, "Why did he marry you in the first place?"

"I'm an ANBU, Neji. The Kazekage's sibling needs protection, too."

"So you're like a body guard to Kankuro?"

"Sorta."

"Ouch."

"It hurts me a lot, Neji. This isn't my dream."

"I know."

She stopped talking for a moment before she finally asked, "What am I supposed to do, Neji?"

"I'm not telling you what to do…"

"I know that, damn it, but you could at least tell me some advice that I can follow! You're the Hyuga Prodigy, my best friend! I'm sure there's something in that gigantic brain of yours!"

"No need to scream…"

"…Alright. Now, about the advice…?"

"…Hm. Just follow your heart."

"What kind of advice is tha-…"

Too late. She was out of credits. The line was cut immediately as she spoke in mid-sentence. She was out of coins for now. Placing the phone back on the its pedestal, Tenten grumbled something under her breath then hit her head on the pay phone.

What is she supposed to do?

"Tenny?"

A familiar voice called her from just outside the phone booth. As expected, it was Kankuro. She bit her lip and walked out, meeting him there. His face was quite stern while her face was still streaked with tears, "We need to talk." Kankuro said.

She nodded and asked like an innocent child, "What about?"

"Neji."

"I thought you hated it when we talked about him."

"I do." Kankuro admitted as he searched for something in the backpack he had with him, "I just want to ask you something about the guy…"

Tenten looked at him with a questioning expression. Kankuro took out a piece of paper and a pen, ready to write something down. He asked:

"Do you love Neji?"

Shocked by the question, Tenten jolted back and gazed down at the ground, knowing that the truth will have to come out sooner or later… or maybe now.

"What do you think?" Tenten asked, making her answer quite indirect.

Kankuro gave her a tiny half-smile and said, "I know you do. And I know I'm quite a pain. That's why I brought this…"

He handed her the piece of paper he had. She took it from his hand and read it with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. Was Kankuro for real? He must be joking. He must be. Why would he issue a…

…Divorce certificate?

"I know you don't exactly think I'm an ideal husband. And I don't quite agree when someone says you're the perfect wife. So tell you what, I'll let you go. If that's what you want, that is. Coz I'm more than willing to sign it." Kankuro explained with a tough guy front.

Still clutching the certificate, Tenten muttered, "Are-Are you sure about this?"

Kankuro handed her the pen and said, "Just sign your name beside mine in the dotted line. I'll submit this to the Kazekage tomorrow morning and by late afternoon, you'll be sent back to Konoha. You'll be happy again, Tenny."

Deep inside, it was paining Kankuro to do this. The I'm-okay-with-this front was easy to maintain in front of her when in truth his heart is aching inside. He liked Tenny… but not enough to cope with her 'Neji Obsession', as he'd call it.

This opportunity was too good for Tenten. She wanted this to happen for so long already. She just didn't expect Kankuro to take it _too _easily. Anyway, she gave Kankuro a look that said, 'Sorry about this but I bet you want me rid of, anyway' and signed the certificate.

"Life's gonna be better for the two of us from now on." Kankuro reassured, "I can now marry the girl I met in the bar three years ago!" He gave off a small "Yes!".

And with that, Kankuro left Tenten by the phone booth, thinking she's just following him.

'I can't believe it.' She thought, '…This isn't something I'd expect. But what the heck?'

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Let's review something:

_Tenten went back to Konoha. After a few months, Neji asked for her hand in marriage and he was answered with a big, loud yes. They stayed in Konoha in the Hyuga Manor for a while till Neji's 12-month limit ran out. Now, they're in the Land of Waves, moving to Neji's house for permanent residence…_

"And… he just told you to sign the certificate just like that?" Neji said in shock as he brought Tenten's luggage as she trailed him.

"Yes. I can't believe him." Tenten grumbled, "I know I didn't like him that much in the first place, but he doesn't have to make it look like he's so happy with my departure."

"Are you sure you wanted this to happen?" Neji asked her, putting her bags down for a minute, "Didn't Gaara and Temari take this harshly?"

"Temari was waving at me like a satisfied kid. Gaara was still glaring. Kankuro couldn't even look at me." Tenten said, "They seem relieved. And besides, you told me to follow my heart. So I did. But I can't believe you. That piece of advice sounded like something out of a movie."

Neji chuckled and confessed, "It was."

Tenten smiled and looked at Neji. He hasn't changed much, definitely. The last three months without him was such a drag. But she's fine now.

"There's just something I don't understand," Neji muttered as he kept on bringing her bags.

She gave him a baffled look and replied, "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Why are we staying in _my _house?"

"I want to."

"Then I'd have to fuss about you, too?"

"I can take care of myself, Neji."

"I know, but… why here in the Land of Waves with me when can both stay in Konoha? I'll just talk to Hiashi for a while and that'll be arranged."

"I dunno. That sounds like too much to do and I guess it's coz it sounds better if a wife lived in her husband's house, right?"

"…"

"Oh, come on, Neji. You agreed that we'll be living in _your _house before we got married, right?"

"I know, I know…"

"Can I use the phone after I unpack?"

"What for, Tenten?"

"I need to ask Sakura if she can give me any tips on motherhood."

"Is Sakura a mother?"

"She will be soon. And, she's a medic. She'd know."

"Well, find out soon. Then we'll pass by the hospital this afternoon for your check-up."

"I can't wait for our little boy to be born!"

"Yeah, me, too, Tenten."

"You're supposed to call me 'Honey'."

"What? Why?"

"Married couples do that, remember?"

"Oh, okay, _Honey_."

"There we go. Thank you."

Neji turned the knob of his front door after unlocking it. When the door had opened, Tenten walked in and looked around. It was as grand as the Hyuga Manor and all she could do was heave a sigh and yelp,

"I'm home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I expect you guys to understand without much explanation that Neji and Tenten are married in this part and that the last paragraph in Chapter 10 happened after the child was born, okay?**

**So… I hope I answered the many whats-whos-whens-hows you guys had.**

**More questions about the ending? Understood. Ask me.**

**Reviews, reviews… shower me with reviews! Hehe, kidding! –grins-**

**Kankuro: I'm glad your dumb story's over.**

**Me: It wasn't dumb. –cries-**

**Kankuro: Oh, gawd, I made her cry.**

**Me: You don't have to be so mean, darn it.**

**-whacks Kankuro's head with a purse-**

**-Kankuro's out cold-**

**Me: Oh well. Thanks again, guys!**


End file.
